The Nightmare of the Dream
by Michiko-Sakura
Summary: A great destiny awaits Sakura but it comes at a terrible price. She then finds herself with amnesia, with a new identity and under the care of Shaoran. But while she's with him, will she be able to soften Shaoran's cold heart?
1. The Cover Up

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but some of the characters are mine.

The Nightmare of the Dream

Chapter 1 The Cover Up

At a hospital…

In a dim lighted room, a fair young lady laid in bed, unconscious.

She was brought there early that day.

She had suffered severe stab wounds all over her body.

She was really fortunate that she was able to survive such an ordeal.

This only showed that she was a strong young woman, not only physically but her will to live was also really strong.

No one would have been able to survive like she did.

The doctors knew that she was really special, probably the most special case they had ever seen.

The young maiden's case wasn't only miraculous but it was also the most complicated case they had to face.

No one knew the identity of the young girl.

'A stranger had brought her in.' as the nurse had reported to her attending doctor and to the police.

She remained a 'Jane Doe' to them.

They hoped that once she had woken from her coma, she would be able to enlighten them all.

Flashback: Twenty four hours before

"No!" Screamed a young woman as she fought off her attacker.

A man, whom had his face covered by a ski mask, held a sharp knife high, ready to stab the woman in front of her.

They were at her apartment.

The man had waited for her to arrive and had caught her by surprise.

He knew that the drug he had injected on her was taking effect.

She was growing weaker, not being to fight for long.

She knew that it wouldn't be long before she wouldn't be able to feel any thing anymore.

She anticipated the final blow but it never came.

Her attacker had possessed a sharp ear.

He knew that someone was coming so he had to get away from there fast.

Even though the mask concealed his face, it could not conceal his eyes.

The young woman, who was fighting for her life, looked straight upon her attacker.

His intensely emotionless, evil eyes showed how much he hated the fact that he wouldn't be able to finish the job.

But finally he took flight, leaving the young woman there, bleeding.

Fortunately, the assailant had made a very crucial mistake.

He had left the door open as he hastened to leave the scene immediately.

A young man and his younger brother had passed by.

They saw that the door was open.

They thought it as very unusual because they knew the woman, even though not personally, she wouldn't leave her door open like that.

Sensing that there might still be danger, one of the young men entered the room while the other stayed outside.

Cautiously, he made his way inside the apartment.

By the living room, he saw the bleeding form of the woman their family had known only too well.

She suddenly but slowly looked at him and tried to reach for him.

"Help me." she cried.

She had already lost a lot of blood so she had lost consciousness.

The man, not minding if the danger was still there, rushed over to her side and checked at how severe she had been injured.

He then quickly took her into his arms and dashed outside.

His brother gaped at the sight.

He was dumbfounded until his brother snapped him out of it.

"Get the car! Hurry! We can still save her." He told him.

Without another word, they dashed to the basement parking and one of the brothers got their car.

He met up with them and helped his brother carefully place the wounded girl at the backseat.

He stayed with her to make sure that she's still alive.

They quickly made their way to the nearest hospital.

Once there, she was immediately brought to the ER while they were interviewed by a nurse about who the victim was and also they contacted the police.

end of flashback

It was already late in the evening.

A young man was standing near the girl's door.

They had gotten word that the girl who was lying in the room had gotten into an incident.

After a few moments, another man in a white coat stepped beside him.

He turned to the man.

"Well? How is she?" He asked the man in the white coat.

"As you can see, she's in a coma. She's still in a critical state. She had lost a lot of blood. We still cannot determine if she had suffered severe brain damage." He replied.

"I think you know the reason why somebody would want this to happen to her."

"Yes. She's very important. It's good that those two people who had brought her in didn't know her at all. That's why I called you here."

"I want you to pose as her brother and look after her. I'm sure they aren't finish with her yet because whoever did this to her didn't finish the job properly." The man in white coat said.

The young man was caught by surprise.

"What? You want me to become her babysitter, is that it?"

"Do you have a better idea? I can't let the staff here know that I'm really her brother or else I would have to give them her real name. It would put her into greater danger especially now that she's in a coma." The doctor explained.

"I don't like this. I don't even like her."

"Don't you think I know that? You're the last person I would choose to watch over her but I have no choice. Since you're the one person I would unlikely choose, that would make you the most qualified for the job. But if anything happens to her be sure that I would be coming after you." The doctor said.

"Just remember Kinomoto I'm not doing this for you or for that girl, Sakura. I'm doing this because if she dies, our organization is doomed."

"'That girl' is considered as your sister now. Act like it or someone may suspect our cover up. You better take this job seriously Li or I'll have your head." Touya said.

"Don't tell me what to do. I've got my orders and be sure that I would fulfill them." Shaoran replied.

"Fine. You better come with me to the nurses' station to report that you're her brother." Touya said as he led the way.

Shaoran followed him.

"You did what!" A man shouted.

"A ninja never let's anything pass by. A ninja always finish a job. And further more, a ninja never hesitates." He added.

The man he was talking to then took off his ski mask from his head.

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Then why did you run off?"

"Someone was coming. I didn't mind it at first but they were really close and if I didn't leave when I did, they would have saw me and I would have been caught."

"You are a sorry excuse for a ninja. Do I have to cut your head off or will you do it yourself?"

Without any hesitation, the ninja said, "I would rather die with honor than die by the sword of my master."

He then committed sepuku or suicide.

"Take his body away. Burn it for all I care." He ordered his men in black suits.

Without another word, they took the body out and threw it into the furnace.

After they finished the task they headed back to their boss.

"Make sure that Sakura Kinomoto is dead. I want her eliminated. I will take out any hurdle that comes between me and the glory that I deserve." He said.

"Yes sir!" They chorused before they went their ways.

"I'll get you Sakura Kinomoto, just you wait." He said to himself.

Two weeks had passed since Sakura was brought in.

Still, she hadn't regained consciousness even once.

When Fugitaka heard about what happened, as a parent, he couldn't help but worry over her so much.

But what made it worse, he couldn't come near her or else it would put her into deeper danger than she already is.

He just followed her progress through Touya, who was her doctor and was looking after her, making sure that no one would find out her true identity.

Meanwhile, Shaoran still couldn't believe that he was stuck watching over Sakura Kinomoto.

His family knew the situation and were glad to help.

They decided to call her Sai.

Shaoran was standing by the door, nearing against the wall, looking at her.

He knew exactly why they wanted her dead.

But what he couldn't understand was how could a weak girl like her be their only hope?

How could that puny girl in front of him cause all the trouble they were all facing?

He just couldn't understand why everything had to depend on her?

"Well, it's good to see that you're at least visiting your sister, Li." Touya suddenly said.

"Who said I was visiting her? The elders ordered me to stay with her and keep an eye on her. Don't forget, I really don't like her." Shaoran replied.

Touya decided to let the things he said pass.

"Well Li, for you to pull this trick off, you better act like a concerned brother rather than a big gaki." Touya said as he headed over to Sakura's side.

He then checked her condition.

After minutes of examination, he had verified that there were still no changes on her condition.

"Doctor, she's been out for three weeks now. How do we know that she is indeed going to get better?" Shaoran said.

"For starters, I know that she's a strong young woman. She doesn't give up without a fight."

Touya then approached Shaoran.

"Look, the only reason why I'm keeping my calm is because there is a lot at stake here. But don't even think that I like working with you." He whispered.

Touya then left.

( To be continued…)

Well, what do you think? I know it's short but.well.anyway, please send in your reviews. I desperately want to find out what you guys think about it. I want to know if I should continue this story or not.that's all.

Michiko


	2. Amnesia

Hey there! I know that it took me a long time to update. But you know.can't avoid it.well.if you're a writer, you know what I mean. Anyway, I won't keep this long. Special thanks to sakura-rika-nanaka, Angel-Brat44, Lain in the Wired, Big Fan and Firey chan for the reviews that you guys sent in. I really appreciate it. I never did plan to continue this fic because of some reasons. I just did a little experiment. Well, since it would be a waste if I didn't continue, here's chapter 2. I do hope that you like it!

Chapter 2 Amnesia

It had been a month since the incident.

Sakura had pulled through from the critical state but still…she didn't seem to escape the coma she was in.

They were all getting worried on whether or not she would really wake up.

They just had to keep on believing and hoping.

For Shaoran though, he didn't care much.

All he knew was that it was his mission to look after her for sometime only...and that was it.

He just viewed it as one of his missions and he had better not get attached to it or he would fail.

If there was one thing Shaoran didn't want to happen was failure.

He knew how important his missions were so he couldn't afford to lose focus.

Shaoran was already wondering himself if Sakura was really going to wake up.

He didn't feel something for her but still he wondered.

He dared not show this to anyone.

He just remained his stoic self.

"My son." Someone suddenly said.

Shaoran turned and saw his mother by the door.

"How is your sister? Has the doctor already come in?" She asked as she made her way by the bed.

She peered down and looked at the sleeping girl.

She caressed her cheek just like a mother would.

"No, mother. The doctor still hasn't checked on her today." Shaoran said as he followed his mother.

Yelan just gave out a breath and sat at the chair by the bed.

"I'm really worried about her. It has been a month and still there are no changes." Yelan commented.

"Yes. I know." Shaoran said.

"My son, you sound as if you have lost hope. We must keep believing that Sai is going to be alright." Yelan said.

"It's not that mother." Shaoran replied.

"Xiao Lang, you must not treat her like this once she wakes up. I understand the situation you are in but this is special." Yelan explained to her son.

"Yes mother. I know." Shaoran just said to please his mother.

But Yelan knew this.

Touya then entered the room.

"Good morning." He said.

Yelan stood and said, "Good morning, doctor."

Touya then proceeded to the other side of the bed to check on Sakura.

After a while…

"How is she doctor?" Yelan asked.

"Sai's heart rate and brain pulse are normal. She should be awake at this state but I'm afraid she's still in a coma." Touya replied.

Yelan knew how hard it must have been for Touya to see his sister like that.

Suddenly, Shaoran thought he saw Sakura move her fingers.

He looked closely and without mistake saw Sakura move her fingers.

"Doctor, I think you should look again." Shaoran said.

Touya and Yelan looked at him.

Shaoran just looked at them straight in the eye.

They then looked closely at Sakura.

They saw her move.

Touya couldn't explain what he was feeling at the moment.

'That's right, Sakura. Come back to us.' Touya silently pleaded.

Soon, Sakura started to open her eyes.

When she finally did, they knew that there was fear in her face, a sign that showed she didn't know where she was.

But they didn't know the extent of it all.

"Sakura.I mean, Sai, how are you?" Touya said.

She looked up at him with a bewildered gaze.

"Sakura? Is that my name? Or is it Sai?" She replied.

At first Touya and the others thought she was just joking.

"I'm sorry Sakura. We had to call you Sai in order to protect you." Touya explained.

"So you mean to say that Sakura is my real name? And to protect me from what, sir?" Sakura said.

A chill ran down Touya's spine.

"Please, Sakura, let's not play games anymore." Touya said.

Sakura seemed confused.

"Games?" She said.

"For crying out loud, would you just drop the act. We have other things to worry about than play your games." Shaoran said.

"Shaoran!" Yelan commented, warning him.

"I'm sorry… I just..." Sakura started.

Tears started to fall down her eyes.

"My dear, don't cry." Yelan comforted.

Sakura looked at her with inquiring eyes.

"If I may ask, who are you all? Do you know me? If you please, I want to know why I can't remember anything?" Sakura said.

Yelan and the others, especially Touya were stunned.

Sakura had amnesia.

No one could determine whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Let's not worry about that now, my dear. The good thing is that you have already woken up. Sai, what I want you to do now is rest. Don't think about it." Yelan said.

Touya then injected her with a medicine that would help her sleep.

When sleep had claimed Sakura, Touya nearly lost it.

It was hard for him to fight it back.

It took every ounce of his strength to retain his calm.

It pained him so much to see his beloved sister like that.

Sakura deserved the best in life but fate seemed to bring her more pain than happiness.

"She has amnesia. We'll have to observe her to know how serious it is. It could be a short-term occurrence or a long one. God forbid it to be a lifetime." Touya said, almost in a shaky voice.

"Then what must we do to help?" Yelan asked.

"As much as possible, you must not say any thing about the past or she will accept it as the truth. She must remember it on her own." Touya replied.

"How do you propose we do that? You know very well we must invent a whole new person until the time comes. You know she must accept us as her family and in order for that to work, we must lie to her." Shaoran said.

"Xiao Lang!" Yelan said.

"No mother. It is the truth. In order for this plan to work, we'll have to create a false picture for her. How are we supposed to do that now if we are to follow what Kinomoto is telling us?" Shaoran said.

"I know but we must find a way to both conceal her true identity and at the same time help her regain it." Yelan replied.

"I will help you do it. You have my word that our father and I will assist you as much as we can. But I'm afraid it is all up to you." Touya said.

"Fine. Mission accepted." Shaoran simply said.

"Please take care of my sister." Touya said.

"Don't worry, young one. She will be fine." Yelan reassured him before he left.

In Chinese, Yelan said, "Xiao Lang, I will talk to your sisters as well as the elders about this. While I'm gone, I expect I don't need to tell you to watch her more carefully. Now that she's regained consciousness, the police may come and start to ask her questions. She's not ready to face it yet. I'm sure Touya Kinomoto is already expecting that. But as her 'brother', you must talk to the police yourself."

Also in Chinese, Shaoran replied, "I understand, Mother."

True enough, two detectives came.

They headed to the room.

They knocked.

Shaoran opened the door and stepped out, closing the door behind him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Li. I'm detective Onagi and this is my partner, detective Shinori." Detective Onagi said as he extended his hand.

"Good afternoon gentlemen. What could I do for you?" Shaoran said as he shook hands with them.

"We were told that your sister has already woken up. We would like to talk to her and ask her a few questions." Detective Onagi said.

"I'm sorry but it's not possible right now." Shaoran said.

"It won't be long. It would really help us catch whoever did this to her." Detective Shinori explained.

"I know that very well detectives but she really can't talk right now. She's asleep at the moment." Shaoran replied.

"We'll come by later then." Detective Onagi said.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't. We just found out that she has amnesia. She won't be able to help you much." Shaoran explained.

Touya then approached, carrying Sakura's results.

"Good afternoon gentlemen. It's good to see you again. But I'm afraid your visit is in vain. I just got Ms. Li's results right here and it showed that she suffers severe amnesia due to the blood loss. It is still uncertain if she will indeed recover her memory." Touya explained.

"Does that mean that her amnesia could be permanent?" Shaoran asked.

"That's possible but let's just hope it does not." Touya replied.

"Thank you anyway gentlemen. We will keep you posted about the case, Mr. Li. We're sorry that your sister had to experience this." Detective Shinori said as they left.

"You're a great actor, Li." Touya said.

"I'm just doing my job, Kinomoto." Shaoran said.

"Well then, you better get back inside. You'll have to start explaining once she wakes up." Touya said.

Shaoran just gave him a look and went back inside.

He was surprised to see that Sakura was awake, sitting up and looking out the window.

Sakura then turned to him.

"So, are you my brother?" She asked.

"What makes you say that?" Shaoran replied.

"I heard you guys talking outside. I figured it was me you were talking about. I recognized the voice of the doctor who was here earlier." Sakura said.

"So what else do you know?" Shaoran said.

Sakura just smiled and said, "I wish I knew or remembered more. But right now, I just couldn't."

"And you're happy about that?" Shaoran said.

"Well not exactly but I suppose this is a better attitude in dealing with this than crying." She replied.

Shaoran just sat at a nearby chair and said, "There are a lot of things you don't understand. I am not your brother but you must treat me so. People will call you Sai Li."

"You're right…I don't understand. But I suppose it is better that way right now." Sakura simply replied.

(To be continued…)

What do you think? I do hope that you enjoyed reading it. Please send in your thoughts about my work through reviews or e-mail me. I really am looking forward to read what you think. Ok, I hope to get to see you guys again soon…once the next chapter is up…I guess…(still not sure if I'm going to continue this or not…it depends.) Anyway, please, please do review. Thanks for reading.

Michiko


	3. The Ordeal Ahead

Chapter 3 The Ordeal Ahead

Shaoran just sat there.

He was quite astonished at Sakura's demeanor.

He had seen her shed tears only hours before over the shock of not remembering anything.

He didn't expect her to act like this right away.

As a matter of fact, he didn't expect much from her.

The fact remained that she was his charge.

He shouldn't get personal about it.

But he was interrupted with his thoughts when Sakura said, "It's a wonderful day outside. I don't know how long I was out but it looks like you've been here all that time. I'll understand if you'll want to leave."

Shaoran looked up at her.

Sakura was smiling at him.

Shaoran didn't smile back.

"You won't get rid of me that easily." He said.

"That's not what I mean. You just seem to be tired of being here." Sakura replied.

"I am but duty comes first."

"Well then, if that's what you want…may I know your name at least?"

"I would have told you to call me Li but since we have to pretend that we're related, call me Shaoran."

Sakura just smiled again.

"Well, Shaoran, I want to thank you for being here with me."

"It's not like I have a choice. Like I said, duty comes first. This is just one of my missions. That's basically it. Don't get carried away with your thoughts." Shaoran said.

"I'm sorry. If I did something or said something to offend you, I apologize." Sakura said.

Shaoran didn't say anything.

Sakura just looked out the window again.

Outside…

Touya had heard everything.

He clenched his fist with frustration.

"Please pardon my son, Touya. He is really like that." Yelan suddenly said, sensing the young man's anger.

"Good afternoon, Li-san. I'm sorry if I may feel like this about your son." Touya replied.

"Don't worry about it, young one. This case is special. I am his mother and I have a feeling that this may change him."

"What do you mean, Li-san?"

"Sai is such an innocent and sweet girl. She also has her fresh beauty. My son is so serious especially with his missions. She may be able to influence him to be like her. As a mother, I want my son to enjoy life. Shaoran must learn that there is more to life than his missions and Sai is the perfect person to show him that." Yelan explained.

"Well, it is partially my fault that he turned out like that. When his father died, I allowed him to take so much responsibility for the family at such a young age. I didn't allow him to enjoy his youth. I didn't think that I would take away his freedom. But there is no use worrying about that now. There are more important things to thing about." She added.

"Li-san, I trust you with her. Please take care of her for me and our father." Touya just said.

Yelan reassured him.

"Shall we go in? I'm sure one way or another, Sai is waiting for you." Yelan said as they entered the room.

"How do you feel, Sai-chan?" Touya asked.

Sakura just smiled.

"I'm better, thank you. Um, you don't have to worry about telling me what I have. I overheard your conversation earlier. It's alright...I understand."

"Well then, let me assure you that there is more than fifty percent chance that you will be able to regain your full memory if you're this sharp." Touya commented.

Sakura then looked at Touya again.

There was a sign of familiarity.

"Doctor, if I may…I feel that I know you from some where before. I just don't remember."

Touya just felt a little overjoyed that Sakura had remembered him, one way or the other.

But he knew that he must not say something about it.

He then said, "What do you mean, Sai-chan?"

"Never mind. No matter how I try, I can't explain it right now." Sakura replied.

"You don't have to force yourself, my dear. We could take it one step at a time." Yelan said.

Sakura just smiled.

"In time you will remember, Sai-chan." Touya reassured.

"Why do you persist calling me Sai when it pains you so?" Sakura suddenly said.

They were taken aback.

"I know Sakura is my real name because you kept calling me that last time. I don't know why you must protect me but it maybe something great. I also don't understand why it pains you so much." Sakura explained.

"Young one, some questions are better left unanswered right now. But it's good to know that you are following the right path." Yelan replied.

Sakura smiled and nodded.

"What else do you remember, Sai-chan?" Touya asked.

"Um…nothing other than what happened today. I do remember something else though…it feels like a dream but I don't know."

"When did you start feeling it?" Touya asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now. I'm sorry." Sakura said.

"That's alright. Well, then. I've finished checking on you. We'll just have to keep you here for a couple of days just to make sure. Once everything is certain, you could go home." Touya said.

Sakura just forced a smile.

She was frightened and Touya knew that.

"Why don't you rest now while I talk with your mother?" Touya said as he left the room followed by Yelan.

It was getting dark so Shaoran opened the lights.

Sakura just looked at the setting sun outside the window.

"Shaoran, may I ask you something?"

"If you must..."

"Shaoran...have you...ever wondered why things happen the way they do?"

Shaoran didn't answer right away.

Sakura looked at him.

He met her eyes.

Shaoran didn't show any sign of emotion.

After a while, Sakura said, "You don't have to answer me if you don't want to. Just forget about it. It doesn't really matter much."

She then turned again to the window and peered to the quasi-dark beyond.

Shaoran didn't seem to mind what was happening.

He just remained silent.

He kept with his thoughts.

Sakura's thoughts on the other hand, drifted through her entire being.

She wondered what 'home' would look like.

She was curious of what and how everything would turn out.

But fear had enveloped her heart.

She felt so lost and helpless.

She didn't know how to act or if she would be doing the right thing.

But Sakura knew she had to face it.

It was some thing where she didn't have any options.

"I say this to you now, once we leave this hospital, you must not speak to anyone as Sakura but you must assume the identity of Li Sai, my sister." Shaoran suddenly said.

Sakura turned to him.

He was serious as ever.

"That I understand." Sakura said.

"Good. I don't want to stick my neck out for you more than I am now." Shaoran replied.

Sakura didn't say anything or mind what he had just said.

She figured he was being a brother to her.

Outside…

"Li-san, I'm her brother and I have learned to read her. What I've seen now is fear." Touya said.

"Touya, I am a mother. I see you as my son. I know fate has been cruel to you and to her. Rest assured that we will take good care of her. Shaoran may not look like it but he will make sure she is safe." Yelan answered.

She had calmed the young man in front of her.

She knew how hard it was for Touya to see Sakura like that but he couldn't do anything but become distant from her.

She had always admired the Kinomotos for being humble and kind despite their status.

But Yelan's respect grew more when this happened.

Touya and Fugitaka's love for Sakura was proven so great that they were willing to get out of her life just to keep her safe.

When they asked her family for help, she had noticed that there wasn't any sign of hesitation when they told her the plan.

She knew how hard it was for them to do so but still they chose it to happen.

(To be continued...)

So, again I ask you what you think about the story so far? I know that it is not much or out of the ordinary but I still want to know what you think. Please do send in your reviews so that I'll know whether to continue this or not. Thanks!

Michiko


	4. Home

Hey there! I know that it's been a long time since I last updated but it really couldn't be helped. I really want to thank those who sent in their reviews. It helped me a lot and it also made me think about things. Well, anyway, here's chapter 4 Home.

Chapter 4 Home

Flashback

About a month before…

It was already past eight in the evening and it was raining outside.

Shaoran got a phone call.

After, he got his jacket and told Yelan, "Mother, I'm going out. I'm not sure what time I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Yelan asked.

"Kinomoto Touya called and asked me to meet him at the hospital. He told me that it was important." He replied.

"Ok." Yelan said as Shaoran went out the door.

After a few hours…

There was a knock at the door.

Yelan opened it.

To her surprise, she saw Fugitaka and Touya Kinomoto there.

"Good evening. Please come in." She said.

"We're sorry to drop by at this hour so suddenly." Fugitaka said.

"Would you like something to drink? Coffee or tea maybe?" Yelan offered.

"No thank you Li-san." Fugitaka replied.

"Oh please…we have been friends for a long time Fugitaka-san. Please, take a seat."

"Thank you Li-san." Touya said.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" She asked again.

Fugitaka just smiled and replied, "No thank you Yelan-san."

"So what brings you here at this hour? Is there something I could do for you?" Yelan then said.

"Yelan-san, we need to ask a big favor not only from you but from your entire family." Fugitaka said.

Yelan could sense that it was something really big.

"Li-san, it involves Sakura. We need your help." Touya said.

Yelan remained quiet.

"Sakura was attacked tonight at the apartment where we thought she would be safe for a few days. But they had moved quickly and had found her." Fugitaka related.

"Oh I'm so sorry Fugitaka-san, Touya. What could we do to help?" Yelan said.

"Luckily Sakura is a strong young lady. She had survived the ordeal but is now in a coma. I asked your son to watch over her at the hospital. But..." Touya started.

"What Touya is saying, he registered her under your family's name. We ask you to treat her as your daughter. We need to conceal her identity until we find who is exactly behind all this." Fugitaka said.

Yelan didn't know what to say.

"Please, Li-san...without her, everything is going to fall down. We don't know what else to do." Touya said.

Sakura, the next magistrate of the country, the heir of the most industrious family appointed by the Royal Family, was in danger.

As part of the secret society loyal to the Royal Family, the Li clan knew very well the situation fate had brought to Sakura.

Ever since the current Magistrate, Sakura's grandfather, announced that Sakura would be the next Magistrate, death threats had been coming in, threatening Sakura's life.

Yelan just smiled and said, "You have my word. You have my whole family's support. I will see to it and Shaoran will personally make sure that she's safe."

Relief spread through their faces.

end of flashback

"Oh dear ancestors, I hope that we are doing the right thing." Yelan said to herself.

Yelan then entered the room.

She saw that Sakura was just staring out of the window and Shaoran was sitting at a distance.

When she entered, Sakura turned to her and smiled.

"How are you doing, child?" Yelan asked.

"Very well, thank you." Sakura replied.

In Chinese, Yelan addressed Shaoran, "Xiao Lang, would you leave us for a moment. I need to talk to her alone."

Xiao Lang stood and left the room.

Yelan then smiled at Sakura.

"We will be heading home soon."

Sakura just nodded.

"I know this is hard for you but I promise that we will make it better." Yelan assured the young woman in front of her.

"I know things will get better but...I…I'm just afraid that's all." Sakura replied.

"I understand that my dear. We could only imagine what you're going through. But rest assured that we won't let anything bad happen to you anymore." Yelan said.

Sakura just smiled.

"Um…mother..." Sakura said.

She was having a hard time calling her that.

She felt that it wasn't right.

Yelan smiled.

"Yes dear." She said.

"Do you think I'll be able to remember? I mean…will I ever get my memories back?" Sakura asked.

Yelan smile grew bigger.

She then sat beside her.

"Oh my dear. This is only a hurdle that you can easily overcome. Once you do, everything that was taken away from you will be returned. Your memories are yours and yours alone. Time knows that and it won't be long until he slowly returns them to you. So don't you worry now." She said.

"Oh thank you mother. Thank you." Sakura said as she hugged her.

Yelan hugged her.

She knew that this was the first time in a long, long time that Sakura had a mother's hug.

Even though she wasn't her biological mother, she felt for her and like any mother would, wanted her to become better.

"Mother, could I ask you a favor?" Sakura then said.

"What is it dear?"

"May I go outside even for a while? I don't know but...I miss what it feels to be out there. I feel that I've been locked away from it for a long time." Sakura said.

"I'll go and ask your doctor and when he says yes, then by all means enjoy the outside world." Yelan replied.

"Thank you."

Yelan just smiled and left the room.

Outside…

"Touya, Sai asks if she could go outside even for a while?" Yelan said.

"I should have known that she would ask that. Yes Li-san. I think that would do her good. But only for a while. We don't want to force her body." Touya replied.

"I understand. Thank you, Touya." Yelan said as she turned and headed back to Sakura's room.

When she entered, Sakura turned to her.

"The doctor said that you can." Yelan said.

Sakura just smiled.

Yelan helped her.

"Can you walk?" She asked.

"I think so." Sakura replied.

"Shaoran, do you mind helping her?" Yelan asked her son.

Shaoran just stood.

He knew that he couldn't do anything but oblige.

In Chinese, "Watch over her, Xiao Lang."

"I know mother." He replied in Chinese.

They headed to the rooftop.

Sakura didn't need much help.

She could walk on her own but they could not go fast because she was still a little weak.

She just smiled when they got there.

They headed to the railing.

For the first time in a month, Sakura could feel the wind blow her hair freely.

It was such a sweet scent.

It was a beautiful night outside.

The sapphire moon was up there in the sky glittered by a vast, majestic number of twinkling stars.

A top of the hospital was high enough to display the breathtaking sea of light below it.

Shaoran stood next to her.

"Mother said that we would be heading home in a few days once your doctor clears you." He said all of a sudden.

Sakura turned to him.

"Shaoran, what is it like?" She couldn't help but ask.

"What is it like what?" He asked back, staring away from her.

"What is it like . . . being at home? I mean, you're lucky you can remember what home is. It's just a little frightening. I feel as if . . . I don't even know . . ."

He couldn't help feel sorry for her.

He knew that she had a turbulent life and now she couldn't remember a thing.

He didn't know what to answer her.

It was something that he never expected to happen.

"I will tell you this now, since we're going to spend a lot of time together for quite some time, you should prepare yourself for what's ahead. I am only here because it is my duty as of now to protect you but you must also do your job. My family and I will help you recover your memory and one day you won't need me to answer what home is like. You will see it for yourself." Shaoran answered.

"You're right."

"Oh when I tell you to do something, listen to me. I'm not about to stick my neck out for somebody who wants to get killed." Shaoran then said.

"You really don't like me do you?" She said.

"Isn't that obvious?" He answered.

Sakura just smiled.

"You know what, it makes me more determined to regain my memory. . . " She said.

Shaoran looked at her.

She looked back at him and smiled.

"When that happens, maybe I'll have an answer why you hate me so much. It would be quite an accomplishment." She said.

(To be continued . . . )

Well, at last I finished this chapter. I hope that you liked it. Please send in your reviews because I really want to know what you think about it.

Michiko


	5. First Flash of Memory

Hey there! Before anything else, I want to say that it's only a matter of time until classes start again and it would be hard to find time to finish a chapter but I will do try in my spare time. But please I ask for your patience and understanding because like any writer, I can't rush things especially writing. I know that this is not that long but I'm really trying my best. Just bear with me please.

For those who sent in their reviews, I thank you greatly. Anyway, I won't keep this long because you guys might already be wondering what the next chapter holds.

Chapter 5 First Flash of Memory

Shaoran continued to stare at her.

Sakura just smiled back.

"It will be an accomplishment." Shaoran finally admitted.

Then he approached her.

Sakura turned to him, a little curious why the sudden change in attitude of Shaoran.

"Let me ask you this." He then said.

"W. . . what?" Sakura replied.

"Do you really want to know what your past life is?" He asked.

Sakura was taken aback.

Didn't he understand the situation she was in?

"What do you think? Of course I do." Sakura answered.

"Then don't just stand there dreaming." He answered.

"What do you propose I do now?" Sakura challenged him.

She was starting to get annoyed with him.

He hadn't done anything but cut her throat.

"For starters, don't you at least see something familiar that could trigger your memory?" Shaoran said.

It took a little while for Sakura to comprehend what Shaoran was asking her.

"Go on. You won't get anything just staring at me. You wanted to recover your memory right? Get started." Shaoran urged her.

Sakura looked at him strangely.

She then just shook her head and looked once more at the slightly silent beyond.

It was beautiful and a little peaceful but no matter where she looked, familiarity didn't strike her mind.

"The faster you regain your memory the better." Shaoran commented.

Sakura turned to him again.

"Once we leave this hospital, there is no guarantee that it would be easier for you to remember things. You should start now while you are in a place where I'm sure you've been before." He added.

"You mean . . . I've been here before?" She said.

"I cannot answer that for you. You tell me." Shaoran replied at he crossed his arms.

He leaned his back against the railing and closed his eyes.

"Take all the time you need. But you should know when you've had enough. Mother's not the only one who's going to kill me if something more happens to you." Shaoran said.

Sakura hardly found that reassuring.

But she decided to take it in a good way.

She didn't know where to find something that could trigger even a little of her memory.

But at least Shaoran had told her that she was in a place that was familiar to her.

Sakura, once again, stood by the railings.

She let the air blow her hair.

She looked down.

Sakura saw an ambulance coming.

She watched in approach from a distance.

It grew bigger and bigger as it came nearer.

As it drew up the lightly elevated ground by the entrance, the medics and nurses came and took the patient out and quickly rushed the patient in.

Sakura felt herself become a little dizzy.

Her vision started to blur a little.

There was a slight pain appearing in her head.

She held her forehead with a hand and held the railing with the other.

Sakura could feel her feet below her grow weak.

Sakura nearly collapsed but Shaoran caught her.

She didn't faint but she didn't speak.

"Are you alright?" Shaoran asked.

But it seemed that Sakura didn't hear him.

A sudden flash of white suddenly came within Sakura's subconscious mind.

Before long, Sakura could see herself stand at the very spot some time in the past.

Her hair was shorter and she could see herself happy.

She just stood there and looked at the sky and the beyond also at night.

She seemed satisfied just looking at it.

Suddenly, she saw herself turn and her smile grew wider.

Sakura figured that her past self was smiling at someone.

She was meeting someone there at that very place.

Sakura urged her mind for more.

She craved to know more about it.

But it was all she could remember.

There was nothing more.

Sakura didn't know whom she met there once.

"Sai, are you alright!" Shaoran asked again, in a stronger voice.

It brought her back to reality.

Sakura turned to him.

Shaoran seemed a little concerned yet still serious.

"What happened?" He asked.

As Sakura sat there, she turned away.

She needed a little moment to digest what had just happened.

'I. . . I remembered something. . . but . . . I wish there was more. . . ' Sakura told herself.

She was half-grateful and half-disappointed.

The craving to know more lingered in her heart.

But she didn't understand why it was painful.

Why was it like that?

Does it mean she had to exert so much effort just to recall?

Does it also mean she had to be in a place where she had been before or at least some object familiar to generate a memory?

Or could she do it just as it is?

"Do you here me or do you just wish to ignore me some more?" Shaoran said.

Sakura turned to him.

To Shaoran's complete surprise, Sakura smiled.

"Shaoran, I remembered something. Could you believe it? I really remembered something!" Sakura said excitedly.

"You did? That's good. Well then, we better get back inside." Shaoran replied without real enthusiasm.

He then helped Sakura up.

"No! Wait! Could we stay here a little bit more?" Sakura pleaded.

"With what just happened, I don't think so. It's great that somehow you got a part of your memory but you shouldn't force yourself. Remember that you had just gotten out of a coma. You're not that strong yet." Shaoran reminded her.

"But. . . " Sakura started to argue.

"Fine. But only for a little while. It's getting late and I don't think the cold will do you good." Shaoran said, submitting to her request.

"Why Shaoran? Is that concern I'm hearing from you?" Sakura teased.

"Dream on." Shaoran replied.

"Won't you lighten up? You're so serious all the time." Sakura commented.

Shaoran just ignored her.

Sakura just smiled and stood where she was.

She just turned to face the direction she faced a few minutes before.

She closed her eyes and tried to recall every detail that she had just saw.

Again and again she tried to force her mind to reveal whom she was smiling at.

Was that person close to her?

Is it a man or a woman?

Why did it choose to be revealed?

Did it mean something to her?

Was it significant to remember those moments?

What was it to her?

Why was she so happy?

So many questions lingered in her mind.

She wanted to answer them then and there but then she heard Shaoran tell her that they should already be heading inside.

Sakura followed without question.

She knew that Shaoran was right.

She should call it a night.

She surely wasn't going to remember everything and answer all her questions right away.

Sakura was silent as she approached Shaoran by the door.

"You ok?" Shaoran asked as she met up with him.

Sakura snapped back and realized that she was still deep in thought.

She just smiled and nodded to answer him.

"Was the memory really that bothering for you?" Shaoran asked unexpectedly.

Sakura couldn't answer right away.

"You don't have to tell me." Shaoran then said.

He then saw that she was slightly shivering already.

He then took of his jacket and laid it on her shoulder.

Sakura was surprised with this gesture.

Shaoran seemed to notice.

"Whatever you're thinking, drop it. I'm only doing this because people down there might ask why I'm letting 'my sister' out here just to shiver in the cold." Shaoran quickly said.

"T. . . thank you. . . " Sakura replied.

"You're not going to tell anybody what had happened would you?" She asked.

"I can't make that promise. . . not in your present condition." Shaoran answered.

Sakura just nodded.

She preferred if not many people knew.

But she also knew that they should know about this.

(To be continued. . .)

Well that's chapter 5. I can't believe that I was able to finish this right away. Anyway, please send in your reviews. I hope that I'll be able to finish the next chapters as fast as this but can't promise anything. Hope to here from you soon. Michiko


	6. Breeze

Hey there! Well, I finished this a little sooner than I expected. I still can't believe that I was able to update sooner than I originally expected.

Sakura-rika-nonaka: Thanks so much for the review that you sent in. It's been a while since I last heard from you. Thanks for your continued support. I appreciate it very much.

Onigiri Momoko: Well, Sakura has a long way to go before she truly recovers all her memory. I hope you stick around with me to find out just how she and, of course, with Shaoran, find a way to do that. I can't say if Sakura'll be remembering who that person is but. . . well. . . let's just wait and see. Even I don't know. . . seriously. . .I'm working to find a way not to complicate things. . .or was it the other way around? Well, anyway, cest la vie. . . (was that the right spelling?) Anyway, I hope you find this chapter amusing.

Vi3t BaBil: Hi! It's the first time I've heard from you. I do hope that you continue this journey with me as the story unfolds. It would be really nice to share the experience even though we don't really know each other. But I guess it's better than being alone. Anyway, thanks for the review you sent in. It gave me more determination to finish it. Hope you enjoy reading it!

Sweet-captor: Thanks so much for your review! I see that even though the story is not much, you still continued to read the next chapters. I thank you very much. I'm sure you're also a writer. I admit that I haven't read any of your works but I'm sure they're also nice. Good luck from a writer to another!

Well, I know that this is long enough. I just want to show you guys how much I appreciate your reviews. I know that I'm not one of the greatest writers out there but I hope that my story at least amuse you, even a little. I won't keep this any longer and I do hope that you guys like what's coming up next.

Chapter 6 Breeze

Shaoran and Sakura arrived at the room.

There was a note at the table.

It was from Yelan.

It said, 'My children, I have just stepped out for a while. I'm heading home to talk to the elders and your sisters. It might take long because there will be other things I would have to do before I come back. Please don't wait up for me, especially you, Sai. You need your rest. Shaoran, (this past is in Chinese) watch over her. I know I don't need to tell you that. Touya said that during her stay in the hospital, there's a slight chance that they might have guessed we have brought her here so watch yourselves. (Already in Japanese) I will be back probably early tomorrow morning. With love, Your Mother.'

Sakura just sat at the bed.

"Is there anything the matter?" She couldn't help but ask.

She had noticed the sudden change in Shaoran as he read the letter.

She saw that he had grown more serious.

Shaoran turned to her. . . at first not saying anything.

"No. There's nothing. Why don't you get ready for bed and I'll stay just outside the door while you change? Tell me when you've finished." He said.

Shaoran didn't give her time to answer as he stepped outside the door.

Sakura sat there for a while more before finally started to change.

Outside..

'I should probably tell Kinomoto what had just happened. Mother wouldn't be back until tomorrow so it's up to me to do it tonight.' Shaoran reasoned.

He didn't like talking to Touya.

But he knew he had to since he was watching over his sister for him.

But Shaoran didn't leave his position because if something was to happen, he had to be near her.

Just then somebody approached him.

"Excuse me. Is this where Ying Sai Li is?" The man said.

Shaoran straightened up and looked at him suspiciously.

He could feel traces of power coming from the man.

"Who are you?" Shaoran asked the man with glasses.

He was tall and white and with a very pleasant smile.

"Oh pardon me. I am Tsukihiro Yukito." He said as he extended a hand to Shaoran.

Shaoran was hesitant from offering his hand in return but finally did.

But suspicion didn't leave him.

He didn't give way for Yukito to enter.

"He's ok Li. He could be trusted." Touya said as he approached them.

It was the end of his shift so he was already dressed in civilian clothes.

But Shaoran still didn't give way.

"What's your problem? I already told you that he's ok." Touya said in a hushed, annoyed tone.

"She's changing unless you want to just barge in." Shaoran replied.

Touya just shut his mouth.

"Shaoran it's ok to come back in." Came Sakura's voice.

Shaoran just stood aside to let them in.

The three men entered the room.

Sakura was sitting at the ledge, looking outside the window.

She had a calm expression in her face as she looked up the sky and at the stars above.

Sakura then turned when she felt that there were more than one person who entered the room.

She smiled slightly as she recognized Touya but then watched in fascination at Yukito.

"Hello Sai-chan. I know you don't remember me but I just came by to see how you were doing." Yukito said.

Sakura just smiled at him and replied, "Thank you. I'm sorry I can't remember you though but. . . yes, I do feel that I know you. . ."

"So how are you, Sai?" Touya then asked as he approached her.

Sakura just looked at him and then at Shaoran.

She was hesitant on telling him what had just happened at the rooftop.

Shaoran just gave her a nod.

Sakura then looked back at Touya.

Touya was her doctor and she knew that he had the right to know what had happened.

She just didn't know that Touya deserved more than what she thought.

"I. . . I started to remember something. . .but it's still vague and incomplete." Sakura said.

Touya just smiled and knelt in front of her.

"At least it's a start. When did this happen? Was it when you went out for some air?" He asked.

Sakura nodded.

Touya then stood again.

"Then I should encourage you more to go out if this is the case but it's not that possible for you to go out every other minute. You must remember that you had just come from a coma so you're still not that strong." He said.

"I know and I promise that next time I won't argue with Shaoran when he tells me that we should already go back inside." Sakura said.

"Why? What happened?" Touya asked in alarm.

He turned to Shaoran, with a warning glare.

Sakura noticed and quickly said, "Nothing! Nothing."

Touya turned to her.

She looked up at him.

"Having remembered something just had a toll on my body. I felt dizzy about it that's all. Shaoran told me that we should already head back but I asked him if we could stay a while longer because I thought. . . I might remember some more things. . ." Sakura explained.

Touya's expression calmed down.

"Promise me that you will listen to what your brother tells you." Touya said.

Sakura nodded.

"I promise."

"Are you feeling better though?" Yukito asked.

Sakura smiled and nodded.

Yukito started to converse with her.

He knew that Touya wanted to have a little talk with Shaoran.

Touya then turned to Shaoran and said, "Could I have a word with you outside?"

Touya then headed outside followed by Shaoran.

Once outside. . .

"So what did happen?" Touya asked.

"Weren't you listening to her? That was exactly what happened. We were up on the roof when suddenly she felt dizzy. Don't worry I caught her when she fell back." Shaoran answered.

"Did she tell you about her vision?" Touya asked.

"No. But judging from her expression, it had bothered her." Shaoran replied.

"I was expecting that but I wasn't expecting those things to happen this soon." Touya replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I showed you her results, Li. She suffered severe blood loss. If she had lost more, she would be dead by now. It's like we had just brought her back from the dead. In medicine, if a person develops amnesia after such an ordeal, especially when it involves severe emotional gravity, that person's memory couldn't be triggered this early even if she's exposed to something, somewhere or someone she's familiar with. Usually when amnesia is caused by great emotion, the person's subconscious mind wouldn't want to remember that quickly."

"Then what do you suppose this is? Is she faking it then?"

"No. She would never joke about this kind of things and besides I know her better than that."

"Then what is it then?"

"I don't know. Just look after her, Li. Something is bigger than what meets the eye."

Shaoran just shook his head.

Inside…

"I'm sorry I didn't get your name? Gomen. . . I just can't remember." Sakura said.

Yukito just smiled and replied, "It's Yukito, Sai-chan."

"Yukito. It sort of reminds me of snow."

Yukito gave a little giggle.

"Yes. My mom did get my name from the snow. . . yuki."

"That's cool and I do mean literally cool." Sakura replied.

Yukito giggled with her.

"So, how do you feel now that at least you've recovered a part of your memory?" He asked.

"Of course happy but I admit that I do feel frustrated and disappointed that I can't remember more." She replied.

"Don't worry about it to much. You know what, the less you think about it, the more it will come to you."

Sakura seemed a little confused about what he said.

Yukito noticed and smiled.

"My grandfather always told me when I was little, 'no matter how strong the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow down to it.' You are the mountain Sai. No mater how strong the outside forces are, you cannot bow down to it because I know you are stronger than that. Erase the worries from your mind because everything will turn out fine. Then, the things that were stolen from you by the winds will be brought back to you by the breeze."

". . . brought back by the breeze. . . I like that." Sakura said as she smiled at him in understanding.

"I knew you would."

"Now I feel more guilty that I can't remember who you are. You seem to know me a lot."

Yukito just gave her a gentle smile.

"Don't be. I may know you a lot but it's natural for you to feel that way. Think about it this way, now you know that there are a lot of people who care about you and that your past is really not that bad, now you have more reasons why you shouldn't give up recovering your memory."

"Thanks, Yukito. I will work hard and not submit to the powers of the wind." Sakura replied.

"That's the spirit." Yukito said.

(To be continued. . .)

Well, what do you think? Anyway, I do hope that it was an improvement to the last chapters. I also hope to hear from you guys soon. I really want to know what you think.

Michiko


	7. The Case

Chapter 7 The Case  
Detective Onagi and Detective Shinori both drove off from the hospital. Both were silent as they made their way back to the station.

"What are we going to do now? Our victim and only witness, Ms. Ying Sai Li is suffering from amnesia?" Detective Onagi said, breaking the silence.

Detective Shinori just took in a deep breath. He didn't exactly know how to answer his partner. He himself didn't know what they should do. "I don't know, Shinori. The evidences are few and could tell a little."

"This is the most challenging case we've ever handled." Detective Shinori commented.

"You said it. If nothing turns up soon, this case might die out." Detective Onagi replied. "We must analyze what we have so far. There may be a few things that we've missed out and could explain a few things." He added.

"Yeah. I'll call the lab to see if they've turned up something." Detective Shinori said as they pulled up on the police station.

"Why don't you check that out and I'll be heading to the crime scene. I'd like to check it out again and maybe the brothers are already home. They may have noticed something when they found her." Detective Onagi said as Detective Shinori got off the car. He then drove away to the apartment building a few blocks away.

It was already 8:30 pm and a lot of people were on the streets. It was still early so people were either heading home from work or heading somewhere for a date, a meeting or just some recreational activities they had planned.

The roads were a little congested but the traffic was moving. Everywhere, the streets were lit by the lamp posts that filled the side of the roads. The lights that came from buildings and homes cast their own light.

Detective Onagi had a lot of things in him mind. It was another day for him. He was still fresh out from the academy about a year before but it seemed to him that it had been longer. He may have the job that he enjoyed but sometimes the things he encounters just makes his stomach turn.

For the past year, he had handled a variety of cases, most of which involved a great deal of violence. The first time he had actually saw a fresh corpse made him sick. It was different when they were still studying it in books. No matter what the academy did to prepare them, it still wasn't enough when he entered the field.

Detective Onagi finally grew tired of the silence inside his car so he placed a CD in his player. He didn't read the label of the CD as he pushed it in. As the music began, that was when he realized that it was his girl friend's CD. His girl friend was an accomplished pianist and she had made that CD just a few days ago. She gave it to him to keep him company as she was on tour.

Somehow her CD had made him calmer than he was. It had helped clear his mind a little. He smiled at the music. He never really used to listen to classical music, much less the piano, but ever since he met his girl friend, she had shown him another world that he never really thought existed. The music she would play for him was usually of her own composition. He had always admired her talent for music as well as her extraordinary beauty. That was when he realized how much he missed her. He wished that she was with him at that very moment, just so he could relax and enjoy her company. He knew that once he arrived at the apartment, his work was to start again.

It had been a month since he had last been there. He knew that the brothers had already given their statements to the police but he just wanted to make sure that there were things that weren't missed out.

Detective Onagi then parked his car in front of the building and made his way up the stairs. He slowly made his way to the crime scene.

'The apartment still wasn't re-rented but the girl's stuff was already taken by her family.' He noted.

With the apartment building's owner's permission, he entered the room. Everything was what it was like a month before. After a few minutes of nothing, he finally decided that he would not get anything so he decided to leave.

But before he had the chance to step foot outside the door, he noticed something. 'The owner said that no one had been in this apartment since last month. The last people that were here were her family and the police last month. No real physical evidences were collected to indicate who the suspect is. Everything is so clean. This is done by no ordinary assailant. This was done by a professional. We would need a profiler.' Detective Onagi said.

He then got out his mobile phone and dialed Detective Shinori's number. After a few seconds, Detective Shinori was already on the other line.

"Arrange a meeting with a profiler as soon as possible." Detective Onagi quickly said.

"What?" He heard from the other line. "Just get us that appointment. I'm off to see the brothers." Detective Onagi just said and he closed his phone.

He then went a few doors down the corridor and knocked. After a few minutes, a young man opened the door.

"I'm Detective Onagi from the police department. I would like to ask you and your brother what you know about the incident that happened a month ago."

"We had already told the police everything that we know."

"Yes but I would just ask a few questions about the girl, Ying Sai Li."

"Ying Sai Li? Oh you mean Sakura. She's such a sweet girl pretty too. It's a shame what happened to her. My brother and I were really shocked that something like that could happen to her."

"Sakura? Is that her real name?"

"I'm not so sure. She never did tell us what her name is but I just read the name out of a notebook she dropped one time. I didn't really bother asking her because if she didn't want to tell us then she has her reasons."

"I see. What else could you tell me about her?"

"Well, nothing much. She moved here about two months back. We never really got to know her that well. She would just smile at us when we bump into each other and then we would get into small talks."

"What did you usually talked about?"

"About small things like how the weather was or how much life was hard, stuff like that."

"She never mentioned that she had enemies or anything? She never had friends over?"

"Some people would usually come but I'm sure they were either her friends or family. She's the kind of person who wouldn't have enemies because of her pleasing personality, quiet but pleasing."

"Thank you. You've been a great help."

"If there's more we could help with, just call us and we'll be glad to help."

"We will keep in touch." Detective Onagi said as he turned to leave.

"Sakura. Whose name is it? Is it her?" He asked himself. "Well, there's no use answering that now. I better call it a night." He added as he slowly descended the stairs and drove off to his house, about a mile away.

For the days that followed, Sakura was finally brought out of the hospital. They headed home.

It could be seen that fear was with Sakura. No matter what people told her, it was still there. The fact that after that night, no flashes of memory came, she still couldn't remember anything made her more uneasy.

Even though she had met Shaoran's sisters and everyone in the family when she was still at the hospital, it was still different. Even though they acted much like her family would, something inside her told her that it wasn't the same. She just couldn't understand why she was feeling so uneasy.

From the first moment she stepped from the car, she knew that it was the start of something. . .something big. Sakura had the feeling that there was something in the air and things weren't going to be easy.

She was right. That was when she first Meiling.

Meiling came running down and leaped towards Shaoran.

Shaoran was really annoyed with her. He tried to shove her off but she just had a firm grip around his neck. Sakura watched in amusement. She didn't know her but she just couldn't help giggle at the sight.

"You'll see a lot of that from now on, Sai." Came the voice of Liang, Shaoran's elder sister. She was the second youngest in the family.

Sakura turned to her. She smiled at her and greeted her. Liang then got Sakura's hand and started to lead her inside. Sakura just allowed herself to be dragged.

"Who's that Xiao Lang?" Meiling suddenly asked as her gaze followed Sakura and Liang.

Shaoran rolled his eyes in annoyance. "That's none of your business. Let me go. I have things to do unlike you." He replied as he freed himself from her embrace.

Meiling just pouted and crossed her arms. "I know that. I know who she is. She's Sakura Kinomoto." She said.

Shaoran stopped dead in his tracts and turned to her. He approached her and said in a low voice so only Meiling could hear, "You are not to call her that understand. You are not to harm her in any way. She's family now whether we like it or not. If anything happens to her because of you, I promise that I will never forgive you. I am not about to stick my neck for someone just to have you sabotage my mission."

"Family? She'll never be family because-" Meiling started. "No. She's family whether we like it or not. Not only did the elders declare it but also mother. I know what you are thinking. You are not to harm her Meiling or it would be me you'll have to face." He said before she could finish.

"Why do you talk as if you are so attached to her? Do you have feelings for her?" Meiling said.

"No. She's is my mission and I have no choice but to protect her. If anything happens to her, not only will I will be held responsible but this whole country will suffer. I cannot let that happen. My father worked hard and gave up his life for this country and I'm about to make his sacrifice in vain. You should know that by now." Shaoran replied immediately and then made his way towards the house.

'Watch your back, Sakura Kinomoto. You may be a part of this family but it is because of a lie. I will not let you fully enter it.' Meiling said silently.

Inside. . .

"Welcome home, Ying Sai. How are you feeling?" Ming said as she came from the kitchen, carrying a fresh batch of cookies.

Ming was the eldest among all of Yelan's children. She had a young son, Lein, who was playing about. He then ran towards Sakura.

Sakura smiled and carried him. "Thank you, Ming-chan. I'm ok." She said and smiled. She then turned to Lein and said, "How are you doing, Lein- chan?"

The young child smiled back and hugged her. He then said, "Ok, Auntie Sai. Welcome home. Would you like a cookie? Mommy and I made them."

Sakura then put him down and smiled at him. "Sure." She replied as she allowed Lein to lead her towards the table. He then gave her a piece before eating one himself.

Sakura took a bite and said," It's really good. You made these, Lein?"

Lein nodded proudly and sat at Sakura's lap. "Mom helped me. But I could teach you Auntie Sai." "Sure. I would like that very much." Sakura replied and smiled.

Ming then sat next to Sakura. "We're about to go out and pick some herbs for lunch. Would you like to come?" She said. "Come with us Auntie Sai. Please, please. . ." Lein then said.

"Sure." Sakura replied as she followed both mother and son to the garden outside.

Yelan then sat as Shaoran came in. "Xiao Lang, Ying Fa is staying in your room." She said in Chinese.

Shaoran stopped dead in his tracts as he looked at his mother. He wished that he had heard wrong.

"My room?" He answered back in Chinese. "Yes, your room. Even if we are at home, we are not going to take any chances. Besides, it would be easier for you to watch over her if you have the same room." She replied.

"But mother-" Shaoran started. "No buts Shaoran. It is final. Both Liang and Ye are putting her things there and fixing the room." Yelan said.

Ye was the one whom followed Ming. Her twin Mei was at Hong Kong for an exchange student program in their school.

Shaoran knew that he could no longer argue with his mother. He knew that once she said it, it was final, there was no longer changing it.

Liang and Ye then entered the kitchen. They both sat opposite Shaoran.

"Don't worry, Xiao Lang, we didn't move your stuff that much. You can still find them if you're wondering." Liang said as she took a bite at a cookie.

"Be nice to her little brother." Ye said.

Shaoran just ignored them.

"Speaking of Sai, where is she?" Ye said, noticing that Sakura was not there with them.

"She's with Ming and Lein outside at the garden picking herbs." Yelan replied.

"Oh. Ok. I think I'll join them." Ye said as she made her way to wards the garden.

"Mother, are you sure this is the best way to go? I'm not saying that this is wrong, but how are we to help her recover her memory when we're really not her. . ." Liang said.

"My child, there are a lot of ways around that obstacle. Touya and Fugitaka would be helping us as well as her closest friends. We have no other choice than this. All we could do now is to lessen the threat that is around her." Yelan replied.

Liang just nodded.

Shaoran said nothing as Meiling came in.

"Xiao Lang, we must prepare ourselves because it won't be long before the police comes." Yelan said in Chinese.

"I know mother. They already know that she has amnesia." Shaoran replied also in Chinese.

"That is not what I was talking about." She replied.

"Yes. They will find out sooner or later that she is not Ying Sai Li and that it is all a lie. But it still will take a long time. Whoever did this is a professional." He replied.

"Yes. Indeed it is a professional without a doubt. We must beat them to it. We must find out whoever wants her killed before they realize who she really is because if that happens, she is no longer safe here." Yelan said as she stood.

(To be continued. . .)

Well, what do you guys think? I know that it took a while but hey at least I was able to finish it at last. There may be some twists or surprises but it's all I could think of. I know that I may have really moved away from the original anime but I'm trying to put in essential elements that make them CCS. Please tell me what you think about it so far. I would really like to read what you have to say. Please, please send in your reviews.

As for the people whom had sent in their reviews for the last chapter, I thank you very much for your support. It actually made me think. This chapter may not really live up to the last chapters but please bear with me. Thanks again for the support and reviews. It is very much appreciated. Hope to hear from you soon again.

Michiko


	8. Progress

Chapter 8 Progress

It had been three months since Sakura had become part of the Li family. She still hadn't recovered much of her memory. She had started to remember some but it would always end up as nothing or unfinished. She was frustrated but opted not to show anyone about it because they would just say that it was normal and that it was all right. But something inside told her that it was not all right and that she had to recover all her memory somehow. She knew that she just had to overcome this and had the strangest feeling that the longer it took her, the more people would get hurt and that it was not only her that was dependent on that but also a lot of people.

The Li family, in their part, gave Sakura all the support that they had. Even Sakura's real family did everything they could to protect her and to help her recover her lost identity. It was hard for all of them, not just Sakura, because they made this false image to cover the identity that they were also struggling to recover. They would find themselves wondering sometimes whether they had indeed made the right decision of using lies as the foundation of Sakura's recovery. She still didn't understand what it really meant and they couldn't do anything but let her figure it all out on her own.

They couldn't say anything that would help her recover what she lost because it may have been different in her point of view and would probably accept it as true. They really had to watch what they told her and how they would say some things. They were very careful not to imply something real and something really false that would lead Sakura out of tract. They would just live the moment with her as much as they could.

Shaoran, who never really wanted the part, eventually became accustomed to the situation he found himself in. He tried his best to keep his distance from her but the more he did, it seemed, it drew him closer. Without him realizing it, his feeling for the girl was changing. He didn't understand why such a fragile girl like Sakura could found herself in so much trouble.

One night, Shaoran couldn't find himself to sleep. From across the room, he watched as the girl silently slumbered. Sakura seemed peaceful but he can't help but wonder what was really going on her mind. He empathized with her but he would never admit it to anyone especially to Sakura. He also wondered how Sakura could find herself sleep so peacefully with her not being able to remember anything...how she could remain so optimistic and up beat even if her memory was fragmented.

But Shaoran never shared his thoughts to anyone else. He didn't want them to think that he was starting to care for her. The last thing that he wanted was to be attached to his watch. He was taught that professional life was never to be mixed with his personal life. It was hard enough to have her "part" of their family as it all was being cleared and for her to regain her memory. To top it all, they made her stay in the same room he did.

Then again, Shaoran thought again. Everybody seemed to like Sakura. She had this charm that made people love her. He could see his mother worry about her as if she was one of her own children, the elders asking how she was doing and his sisters always being there around her for anything especially his sister Mei. She and Sakura seemed to have a very special relationship. The only person Shaoran could think of that didn't like Sakura much was Meiling. Correction...Meiling wasn't really a threat to Sakura but the ones who wanted her killed. But lately Meiling have been acting differently. After the "little chat" they had a couple of nights back, she seemed to be treating Sakura better. She had understood it even if Shaoran didn't say it straight at her face.

No new clues have turned up and nothing seemed to have been discovered yet. They knew that it was done by a professional who seemed to be really powerful. The police haven't even come around to tell them about the progress they may be having. When the current magistrate, Sakura's grandfather, heard about what had happened to Sakura, he was horrified. He never thought that his decision almost cost the life of his beloved granddaughter. He immediately wanted to go and see her or even try to learn more about her but Touya took it upon himself to tell him that it wasn't such a good idea. It was better that only a handful of trusted people should know about what really happened to Sakura. It was already such a big task to keep the case of such gravity from reaching the media.

The Magistrate had no choice but to sit back and do nothing. He was only asked to act as if he knew nothing and that there was nothing. It was a good thing that Sakura still wasn't required to appear in public because the formal announcement of the succession still wasn't done. But extra security was put up for him because the culprit might strike at him too.

Little did they all know that the man behind all that was just a subordinate of the Magistrate. He was the one who was suppose to ascend to the position if the current Magistrate didn't find anyone suitable for the position in his family. He refused to submit himself to the fact that he had lost his chance for power because of a little girl that to him didn't seem fit to rule.

He was Minamoto Sinji. A man of thirty two, standing 5'8 with ebony hair and blue eyes, Minamoto Sinji was a very wealthy, powerful person. But he wasn't always like that. He was born to a wealthy family but during the last world war, his family was wiped out and was orphaned at the age of 8. He wandered all over Japan, struggling to survive. He was took-in by a man of power at the age of 13. The man was a kind and honest man in his 40's. The man never had children and was glad to take him in. The man taught him to be like him.

Minamoto wasn't as evil as he became. But after the man's death, his ideals were altered by outside forces. He had been treated harshly by the outside world, worst than what he experienced when he was still wandering. Minamoto vowed that he would one day gain enough power to crush the very things that had been the cause of him becoming the person he was. But when Sakura came into the picture, the thin line that was keeping him from being ruthless diminished. He made his goal to crush anything and anybody that came between him and the ultimate power that he craved. He cannot harm the current Magistrate because he was his foster father's best friend. It was due to his deep respect for the man whom had saved him. But being defeated by his granddaughter was simply unforgivable.

He already knew that the chance of him becoming the next magistrate was slim but he knew that he had a chance because the Magistrate doubted that any of his children and grandchildren could continue what he had done. They seem to lack the quality that he was needed to be the next magistrate. For a time, Minamoto was sure that the title would be his soon but then came Sakura. The Magistrate grew fond of her and as he got to know his granddaughter, the more convinced he was that Sakura would be perfect to become the next Magistrate.

Minamoto started to formulate his dark plan of eliminating Sakura. But he didn't expect that luck was on her side. She had escaped his first attempt. When that happened and her family had gotten word about it, it was the beginning of his long nightmare. They had her into hiding and it was hard to keep track on her. He didn't know if it was luck on his part but the Kinomotos didn't have the situation reach the magistrate until the very last incident.

He knew that the last incident, because of his henchman's mistake, the police had sniffed something was up and had started to investigate the case. He had to think of something better and had to take extra precautions so that the police won't get on his tracks. Minamoto just told himself to be patient. Soon enough, he knew that Sakura would turn up and he would be ready when that time comes. He just had to watch the people close to Sakura carefully and wait for them to make a mistake.

But the people around Sakura also took extra precautions not to slip. They all knew that Sakura's life was at stake. The fact that Sakura couldn't remember anything made her more vulnerable. Touya only told the situation that his beloved sister faced to only three people: their grandfather of course, Yukito and Tomoyo.

Tomoyo, being the daughter of their mother's cousin and Sakura's best friend, had the right to now. Touya also knew that Tomoyo could contribute a lot. She and Sakura were inseparable. The chances of Sakura regaining her memory with Tomoyo's help were promising. There are only a few things he and Yukito could offer but with Tomoyo's help the chances of her making a full recovery grew drastically. But Touya went over the bases with Tomoyo. He briefed her with all the precautions and how she should act. He also told her what she could and couldn't say, when she should visit so as to not arouse any suspicions and how not to tell another soul about it.

The first time she went to see her best friend, Touya and Yukito came with her. Tomoyo tried her best to keep herself together. Finally, all the time that she had worried and wondered where Sakura was, was finally over. She was going to see her. At first she didn't know what to say. As Sakura was brought in by Shaoran, she couldn't help but look at her. She and her companions stood to welcome the two when they entered the room.

Yelan then walked towards Sakura and said, "You have visitors, my dear." "Thank you, mama." Sakura whispered and smiled. She then allowed herself to be led by Yelan to the others. Shaoran just followed them in silence. When Sakura met up with Touya, she gave him a warm hug. She then whispered in a soft voice, "Onii-chan, I remember you now." Touya quickly broke away as the others watched in astonishment. Sakura just smiled. "From the hospital, I knew that I know you personally. I thought about it for a long time and when I saw this old book Shaoran had in his room about legends and myths, I remembered you. I remembered how you would scare me as a child about ghosts and stuff." She said. Touya just grinned.

He then said, "I believe that you know Yukito." Yukito stepped forward and gave a hug to Sakura. He also smiled at her. "Yes. I remember...but I'm afraid only from the hospital. How could I forget...you are right...what was stolen by the wind is slowly being returned by the breeze." Sakura commented. Yukito just smiled. "Sakura, this is Tomoyo." Touya then said. Tomoyo then stepped forward and gave Sakura a hug. Something in Sakura's eyes told Tomoyo that somehow she had recognized her. "Sai, why don't you take Tomoyo to the gardens so that you might talk while we converse here?" Yelan suggested. "Yes, mama. Excuse me everyone." Sakura replied as she took Tomoyo's hand and led her to the gardens.

"She's doing much better Li-san. I didn't expect for her to recover this much of her memory in that short span of time." Touya commented as they all sat back down. "It only means, Touya, that your sister is longing to get back. She wants to be with all of us again as the person she was before the incident." Yelan just replied. "So how are you, Li-san? She's not at all that troublesome, is she?" Touya then said. Yelan just smiled as Shaoran tried to smirk but kept himself from doing so. "We are all doing fine. She's not troublesome at all. In fact, she quite helpful and very pleasant." Yelan replied. "Sakura's still Sakura even if she doesn't remember everything." Yukito commented.

"Mother, please excuse me. I have other things to attend to." Shaoran then said as he left the room. Touya followed him with his gaze. "Don't worry, Touya. He has changed a lot since then and he watches her very carefully." Yelan reassured him. "Sorry, Li-san. I'm glad that at least he's taking care of her." Touya replied.

At the gardens...

"So, how are you, Sai-chan?" Tomoyo started. She wasn't sure what to say so she said the first thing that came to her mind. Sakura just smiled and replied, "I'm doing better, Tomoyo-chan. Thank you for asking. How about you? I mean, I know that I know you from before but it's like I'm learning about you again. I'm sorry..." "Don't be. I expected this. Well, I was warned by Kinomoto-kun not to tell you about the past much because it might not help you. So I'll just tell you that I was really worried about you and now that I know that you're doing fine, I'm fine too." "Then that means we were really close. Now that makes me more determined to get to know my past because now I know that there is someone like you whom I was close to and whom worries about me."

"You know what, you haven't really changed." Tomoyo said as she giggled with delight. It was like the old times. They used to have conversations like that all the time. It brought back so much memories for Tomoyo about the time when things weren't that chaotic. "Really?" "Yeah really. You're still as optimistic as ever. I'm sure that you'll get through this too." Sakura just smiled. "Thanks! Hey would you like to meet my sisters? I know that we're not really related but it sure feels that way now." She then said. "Sure. I'd be glad to meet them." "Great!"

Sakura introduced Tomoyo to all of them. That afternoon turned out to be really wonderful. A lot of worries disappeared and a lot of new fun memories replaced them. Relief was also part of the equation. Learning of Sakura's progress, everybody especially Touya was relieved because if that continues, it won't be long before she regains all of her memories. The big problem that remained was finding out who wanted Sakura killed.

Little did they know that it won't be long before the shroud would fall. The mastermind of it all would finally be revealed and the final battle for survival was nearing at hand. One night, there was a gathering at the Li's. All the high-ranking officials attended. All the Li elders were there too.

From the sides of it all, Meiling commented, "There are sure a lot of people tonight." She, Sakura, Mei, and Ye were there by the garden door looking at the crowd that had gathered. "You've got that right. Almost all the powerful and wealthy men in Japan are here." Ye commented. "What? Are you telling me that there are still more to come?" Sakura asked in astonishment. The other girls giggled. Sakura just said nothing but just smiled. But they could tell that she was confused. "Sorry...we forgot..." Meiling said. "There is just one more gentleman who hasn't arrived." Mei answered. "Who?" Sakura asked curiously. Mei had sounded really dreamingly. It was enough to spark Sakura's curiosity.

"Mr. Minamoto Sinji..." Mei answered. Her voice was filled with love and warmth. The other girls couldn't help but giggle. "She's lost it." Ye commented but her twin didn't seem to notice or be bothered with what she said. "It sure looks like it. I wonder how he looks like for Mei to have so fallen madly in love?" Sakura said as dreamingly as Mei as she twirled and being shy like a lady would. Both Ye and Meiling couldn't help but laugh. Mei still didn't seem to notice.

As Sakura continued, she felt that she had bumped someone. Fearing it might be one of the guests, she quickly stepped away and looked who it was. She then saw it was Shaoran. "Oh, it's you. I thought that it was one of the guests." Sakura just said. She then smiled. Shaoran just walked up to them. "If you're wondering how he looks like, you won't have to wait long. It seems that one of his men is already here." Shaoran just said.

Shaoran had indeed changed a lot. Both Ye and Meiling admitted. "What? Where?" Mei suddenly said. Sakura giggled and said, "Well, I guess since we're at it, where is he?" She then followed Shaoran's gaze. Looking at the blond man with black eyes, gave Sakura a sense of recognition. She didn't tell them or let them see it in her actions. "Unless, you all plan to stay here for the rest of the night, I suggest that we go inside." Shaoran then said.

But as Sakura made herself to walk inside, she felt a little dizzy and almost fell back. "What's the matter?" She heard Shaoran ask. "I'm fine." Sakura replied shakily. Ye, Mei and Meiling noticed that too. "No I don't think so." Shaoran answered back. "Yeah, Sai. You look a little pale. I think you shouldn't go." Meiling said. "We'll just tell mama that you're not feeling well." Ye then said. "Yes. Shaoran why don't you bring Sai back to your room and we'll take care of the rest." Mei added.

"Oh no but it would be rude not to go." Sakura protested. She didn't like the idea. She knew she was fine but her companions persisted otherwise. "It's not being rude if you don't feel well. You almost fell, Sai. Come on. I'll bring you upstairs." Shaoran said as he took her hand and started to lead her upstairs. "Come on you two. Let's go find mama and tell her that Sai isn't feeling well." Ye said as they watched them go. In Chinese, Meiling commented, "Xiao Lang, sure has changed a lot since he met Ying Fa. I never thought I'd see that spark in him." "Yes. It took us by surprise too. He's more passionate than ever." Mei commented. Ye giggled a little before replying, "Are you kidding? We all know that Xiao Lang as stoic as the elders could be." The two nodded and giggled.

Meanwhile...

"I'm sorry, Shaoran." Sakura said as she sat at her bed. "I should have said something before tonight." She then added in Chinese. Shaoran was taken aback. He never knew that she could speak Chinese. "I never knew that you spoke Chinese. Your brother didn't even say anything." He just said. Sakura then smiled and replied, "But he never did say that I couldn't. From the hospital, I understood whatever you talked about in Chinese. I just didn't say anything because it might be rude. I figured that you troubled yourselves to speak in Chinese so that I wouldn't know. Besides, I kept dreaming last night. It was repeating itself over and over again...getting longer and longer...so I figured that it was a memory."

"So what else do you remember now?" Shaoran asked as he sat next to her. Sakura took a deep breath before answering, "That's the latest thing that I remembered. There's nothing new from before. But you know, I have this feeling...instead of feeling it to be a dream, it felt more like a nightmare." "A nightmare?" "Yeah...like it was trying to tell me something...like I should remember something but couldn't..." Sakura answered.

There was then a moment of silence. Then Shaoran suddenly asked, "Does that have anything to do with tonight?" "What? You mean like subconsciously I warned myself that I would feel sick? I don't think so." Sakura just answered. But after a while she added, "But...come to think of it...it could be possible." "Well whatever it is, there's a reason behind it." Sakura just nodded and said nothing more. Shaoran also embraced the silence that they had found themselves in.

But after some time, Sakura then said, "Shaoran, who was that man?" "What man?" "You know...the man you said to be Mr. Sinji's assistant." "Why?" "Just curious..." "Don't tell me you've fallen for that guy?" Shaoran suddenly blurted out. After saying it and realizing what it was, he could have hit himself for it. He had just gave her a reason to mock him. He knew her well enough that she would turn this sort of thing against Shaoran. It was the first time he regretted what he said. Shaoran tried his best to hide it from Sakura. But he saw it coming.

"Oh..." Sakura started. She then grinned and said, "Jealous are we?" Shaoran then smirked. "Me jealous? You wish!" He then said. He couldn't believe that Sakura always knew how to get him inside a trap. He had never met a girl that did that to him. In fact, Shaoran never met a girl who could confuse his mind so much and fill him completely.

"But if you have to know, no." Sakura then said. "Then why do you want to know?" "Why do you always have to be a pain? Do you always need to have reason for everything?" "Me a pain? Ha! Look whose talking? You should think again. I think you got that all wrong." Shaoran grinned as he replied. "I don't need to think. I'm sure of it." "Well guess what? In the "real world", you're the pain. You managed to get yourself in so much trouble. Unlike you, no one has ever told me that I was the pain." "Well I'm honored then. And besides, the reason for that is because no one dares to say it in your face." Shaoran just shook his head. No one has ever dared to answer back at him outside his family. Even his sisters thought twice before daring to.

"So are you telling me or will I just make it easier by asking him myself?" Sakura then said as she stood. "Is that a threat?" "A threat?" Sakura answered sarcastically. "Whatever do you mean? Oh! You mean that...that is already a threat to you? Oh my...I better call the press because the mighty Li Xiao Lang is growing soft." She teased. "You're impossible you know that?" Shaoran replied as he also stood. He stood in front of her. "You really are a Kinomoto. You always know how to drive me crazy." He then added.

"Funny...I was just about to say the same-"But before she could finish what she was saying , she almost collapsed as a sudden surge of pain filled her head. "Sakura!" Shaoran said as he quickly came to her aid. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her hand. "It's the first time you called me by that name..." Sakura commented feebly. But then an unbearable pain came to her again. Sakura mustered all the strength she had not to scream. She didn't realize that she had lost consciousness as image after image filled her mind.

Meanwhile...

As things unfolded upstairs, Sakura and Shaoran didn't know that the man whom they talked about was the twin whom had last attacked Sakura and failed. He had recognized Sakura when he glanced their direction when he entered the room. All the time, he was watching her...careful not to be detected or suspected. When Minamoto Sinji arrived, he whispered everything he saw. With that Minamoto gave an evil grin. "How quaint! It looks like the little flower was hiding here all along. Well, now that I know where you are, you will not escape from me next time." He commented and motioned his assistant to summon his men for the briefing after the party back at his house. He couldn't leave just yet or he will be suspected.

(To be continued...)

I'm sorry! It took me such a long time to update...I'm really sorry. It's hard to explain so I'd rather spare you the effort of reading it. Anyway, thanks to all those who sent in their reviews and those who read it without really sending anything. It's all very much appreciated. Thanks! Well, the end is just around the corner I guess. I hope that you'll join me again as we learn what will happen next. Please send me your reviews because I really want to know what you think. I'll try to update sooner.

Michiko


	9. Nightmare of the Dream

Chapter 9 Nightmare of the Dream

Shaoran held the unconscious body of Sakura in his arms. He then laid her on her bed. He couldn't understand what had happened. They were just talking and she seemed fine. She was her usual bubbly self. Does it have anything to do with her memories again? Shaoran wasn't so certain. This had happened before but never that severe. He had sent word to Ye about what had happened.

Minutes later, Ye and Meiling were at the door. "What happened to her Xiao Lang?" Ye quickly asked as she sat at Sakura's side. "Beats me. She was fine but then this pain filled her. I don't know but then she lost consciousness." Shaoran explained. "I better tell Auntie about this." Meiling said as she stood and quickly headed to the door. But then she felt Shaoran grab her arm. She didn't understand why. She quickly turned to face him. Knowing what Meiling was about to say, Shaoran quickly said, "Don't...not yet. Sakura kept herself from screaming and telling mother might make other people down there suspicious. I don't think we could give our full trust to some of the people." "Meiling, Shaoran is right. But Shaoran we have to tell someone about this...this could be serious." Ye said. Shaoran just nodded.

"Then let's call her brother. He's a doctor and he could make appropriate measures." Shaoran suggested. "I'm on it." Meiling said. "Don't act worried to troubled when you approach him. Let not other people suspect anything." Ye called out as Meiling dashed out the door. "I hope that this works. I hope Sakura's all right." Ye commented under her breath. "Don't worry...she is..." Shaoran replied as he sat at his bed.

Silence enveloped the room. The two didn't seem to mind the silence, only watching out for Sakura. The girl just laid there peacefully as if only sleeping. Her two companions didn't know that at that very moment, images still continued to flash inside her mind. Memories that were once lost, came rolling back as if watching a movie.

Sakura's whole lifetime came racing back to her. She didn't know what triggered that. She knew that she should be happy that after all the time she wondered if she will indeed recover her memory...but fear also enveloped her. It was happening so fast. Sakura felt overwhelmed. There was this heavy feeling that felt so familiar. She knew she had felt that before but where she was yet to find out.

After a few minutes, Meiling had brought Touya in to check on Sakura. Upon hearing vague details from Meiling, Touya immediately became concerned. He was fearing a relapse. Seeing Sakura, he immediately asked what had happened. Shaoran told him all that had happened. Touya didn't say anything after. He just checked on her. After a few minutes of examining Sakura, he then said, "It seems that nothing is wrong with her. As you can see, she just appears to be sleeping. But it is not conclusive. We have no materials here so I can't say id she's really ok."

Upon finishing what he was saying, Sakura quickly woke up from what it seemed to be a nightmare. She was gapping. Sakura seemed to be out of breath. Was it from shock or something that she saw, Touya didn't know. He just hugged his sister and whispered that it was all right and that everything was fine. At first, Sakura didn't respond to what Touya was saying. It was as if she was in oblivion to what was being said to her.

After a while more, Sakura finally calmed down. She then returned the hug. Sakura buried her face in Touya's broad chest. Her breathing started to become calm. She then broke away from Touya slowly. Sakura refused to look at anybody in the eyes.

"Sai-chan..." Ye started as she sat beside her. Ye then placed an arm around Sakura's shoulder. "Are you alright, imouto-chan?" Touya then said comfortingly. Concern was written all over his face. Sakura always worried about him and that was the first time he showed it.

At first, Sakura said nothing as the others strained in waiting for her reply. As Touya was about to talk again, Sakura suddenly looked up at him and smiled. She then said in a soft voice, "What made you change so much, Onii-chan? Are you really verbalizing your concern or am I just dreaming again." It took a minute for all of them to process what she had just said. Touya then grinned in understanding.

"No. You're still dreaming." He then replied sarcastically. Sakura just looked at her elder brother and gestured, "Yeah right." "Welcome back, imouto-chan." Touya then added. Sakura just smiled. "You really, really have your memory, Sai-chan?" Ye said. Sakura turned to her and gave her a hug. She then said, "Yes...I have...but the night in my apartment is still a little fuzzy."

Sakura then broke off from her. "All I could remember about that night is after the incident...when two gentlemen came and brought me to the hospital. I could remember them telling me to hang in there and the other one telling the man who was driving to go faster. That's about it that night...I don't remember the attack or if I was conscious when we arrived at the hospital." She quickly added.

"What are we going to do now, Kinomoto? You said a person who had suffered a lot and develops amnesia wouldn't remember this fast or not at all. Something or someone must have triggered it." Shaoran quickly said. "He's right. When Sakura would remember stuff, it was never as violent as this. She would grow weak one minute, yes, but never like this." Meiling exclaimed. Touya started to think. "Yes...something or someone must have triggered this." Was all Touya could say.

Sakura said nothing as they tried to figure it all. She then stepped at the other side of the bed and walked towards the window. She still refused to say anything. Everyone looked at her. Sakura just closed her eyes and left herself drift back to that time. Still, nothing came to her. After moments, of trying hard and not getting anywhere, Sakura decided to go back about an hour before. She retraced what she did and what she saw. Then, THERE! The man...she knew that she's seen that face before. It was the trigger. Then, it came...all the details...all the pieces of the puzzle came into place.

With the sudden jolt, Sakura quickly opened her eyes and turned to them. "I know who it is." She said. "Know who?" Touya asked blankly. "The trigger...the man who attacked me...it's the same person!" Sakura replied frantically. "What!" They all chorused. "What? Who?" Shaoran asked as he stepped forward towards her.

"Shaoran, you know...the man...the man I was asking you about...Mr. Minamoto Sinji's assistant." Sakura quickly replied. Sakura was shaking, unconsciously. "Are you sure?" Touya asked. "I'm positive! I could never forget those eyes. His face maybe covered the whole time he attacked me but not his eyes. Besides, what he doesn't know is that I caught a glimpse of him when he left. I saw the side of his face when he removed the mask to avoid suspicion." Sakura answered firmly.

"Do you think he saw her?" Ye quickly asked. "But Shaoran brought her upstairs quickly and she never entered the room." Meiling answered. "Maybe but we can't take the chance. We don't know for sure." Shaoran commented. "You're right. I'll arrange everything. We'll have to get you out of here." Touya said.

"Onii-chan, what I want is to go home." Sakura finally answered. "But Sakura-"Touya started to say. But Sakura interrupted him, "Please...I'm tired of this...I'm tired of running away. I know what I'm asking but...please...I just want to go home. This won't end if I don't face it. This family's lives might be in danger because of me. I'm not going into hiding while their lives are at risk. I've seen how ruthless and determined they are. I know it won't be long before the truth is revealed."

"Then that's more reason why you have to get going." Ye answered. "Yeah Sakura. We can handle it. We weren't trained for nothing." Meiling commented. "But-"Sakura started but Shaoran interrupted her, "No buts, Sakura. If you have indeed recovered your memory, you should know that there is more at stake than our lives. You have to survive because you will take over when your grandfather retires." "I know how much you want this to end. But you have to trust us when we tell you that you have to go." Touya said. He then approached her and added, "If you say that everything will be revealed soon, then it won't be long before you can come home. It's just not now." Sakura said nothing more.

For months, Detectives Onagi and Shinori have been painstakingly working on the case. Finally, they were able to identify who the young lady really was and who wanted to have her killed. They also discovered that the man who did that to her had been dead since that night. They were really surprised since it would be a major case but it hadn't found itself on the news yet. Before acting on anything, they decided to have a little chat with Sakura's real brother, Touya.

It was Sunday morning when they decided to go and see him and his father at their home. They had called the hospital earlier and they had confirmed that it was his day off. They also called in the night before so that they won't miss him.

After leading them in, they started the meeting. Yukito was there just as Touya had asked him. Touya introduced him to the detectives. "Kinomoto-san, as we had told you last night...we had found something really important. But we cannot do anything without consulting the family first." Detective Shinori started. "What my partner is trying to say is that...we know that Ms. Ying Sai Li is a false name and that her real identity is Ms. Sakura Kinomoto." Detective Onagi explained. Touya seemed indifferent but inside he was troubled. He wondered if who wanted to kill Sakura had a connection with the police.

"If you have found out that much, then you must know the grave danger she is in as to why only a number of people know about this." Touya said. "Yes. We do. That's why we didn't tell our superiors yet about the outcome of this investigation." Detective Onagi replied. "That's another thing why we came here. Ms. Kinomoto is in terrible danger...we have also found out who wanted her dead. Mr. Minamoto Sinji. He has followers in the police department. This morning, we found our office in disarray. Someone has been looking at out files. This is the only case we are handling so we came here." Detective Shinori added.

Without another word, Touya grabbed the phone. Yukito knew what was going on his mind and quickly followed him to the car. "We're going to the Li's." Yukito told the detectives as he followed Touya. "We're coming too. We'll follow you in our car." Detective Shinori said. Yukito just nodded. Soon, they were on their way to the Li's.

"Come on, pick up...pick up. Damn it! No one's answering the phone. That never happens. Something is wrong. We better get their faster." Touya said as he threw his phone at the back seat. He then speeded faster. "Calm Touya. We won't be of any help if you get us dead. And if something did happen, won't it get worst if they found out that we're there? We better start thinking of something that won't put them at more risk than they already are." Yukito said.

"I know that...that's why were getting in the back way." Touya said. "The back way?" Yukito asked curiously. "Yeah the back way. Li showed it to me a few months back. It was a family secret so just in case something happened, it was the only way out or in undetected." Touya explained. "You think they got away?" "Unfortunately...no. They would have contacted any of us if they had and told us what happened." Touya said as he slowed the car down.

They then found themselves in a secluded area. It was just a piece of nature that seemed to lead to the forest. The detectives drove next to them and got out. At first, no one spoke. Touya busied himself in looking for the entrance to the tunnel that Shaoran had shown him before.

"What now? Where are we?" Detective Onagi asked as he scrutinized the surroundings they were led to. "We are going to help them." Yukito answered as Touya continued to look for the entrance. Just then, they heard a gun went off. Just as it happened, Touya found it. He quickly led the way as the others followed him.

Once they reached the other end of the tunnel, Touya suggested to split up and look for them. Without another word, they all separated. Touya was desperate in finding Sakura. He should have realized that they were the type who attacks immediately. He blamed himself for not avoiding this.

Touya knew that the Lis weren't that easy to defeat but he couldn't help but worry over Sakura. If anything else happened to her, he wouldn't know how to face his father and most especially his grandfather.

Earlier that day, Sakura had woken up extra early. It was still dark outside and she could see that everywhere she looked was still dark. Everything was still and quiet. She glanced at the other direction and saw that Shaoran still seemed as sleep. Careful not to make any sound, Sakura got up and fixed her bed. She then stood by the window and peaked outside.

Sakura couldn't help but smile. This had been her home for the last couple of months. It even felt that way. Even if she had recovered her memory, her feelings of the place didn't seem to change. Her gratitude towards everybody just grew...for everything they've done...they've given...they've sacrificed...they've taught. They welcomed her into their home as one of their family.

"How come you're up so early? Don't tell me that you had another nightmare." Shaoran suddenly said. Sakura just gave a short laugh and turned to him. "How long have you been awake?" She said then added sarcastically, "Don't tell me you had a nightmare." Shaoran just grinned. "You really are impossible. I can't believe I survived three months in the same room with you." He said as he just sat at his bed. "Funny. I was just about to say the same with you but you beat me to it." Sakura just replied. She then sat in front of him.

Sakura looked at him and smiled. She then said, "Now that I've got my memory, I don't remember anything that made you hate me so much. Remember at the hospital, I told you it would be an accomplishment learning why you despise me. Well regaining my memory is the accomplishment but I never quite got why you feel that way about me." Shaoran could remember that night at the hospital three months back He remembered her asking him if he didn't really like her.

"I don't hate you..." Shaoran said under his breath. It was barely audible but Sakura had heard it. She just smiled at first. At last, they were getting somewhere. "What? What did you say?" Sakura said. She approached slightly with a little motion of her body. Shaoran just backed up a little. If it wasn't dark, he was sure that she would have seen him blush. He surely felt his cheeks grow warm. No girl has ever had that effect on him before. "Nothing. Will you just back off?" Shaoran just said as he moved forward.

Sakura backed off and replied, "Come on, Shaoran. You and I, both, know that you said something, I just didn't hear it clearly." "Well, it's your loss not mine." Shaoran answered. "Fine. Let's drop it then. But we are friends, right? I mean, I trust you and you trust me-""Hey who said anything that I trust you?" Shaoran cut off. "Well, thank you. Thank you so much for your confidence. I can tell you that it's very much appreciated." Sakura replied sarcastically.

"Anytime." Shaoran answered with a grin. "You're not insulted, are you?" He then added, jokingly. "Me? Insulted? You wish." Sakura replied with a laugh. "Oh yeah. How silly of me...how can a stubborn girl like you be insulted with such a cheap remark?" "Stubborn? You're calling me stubborn? Shaoran, a piece of advice, look at yourself in the mirror and see who among us is stubborn."

Shaoran then stood and threw a pillow at Sakura. She just caught it and was about to throw it back when he threw another one. "Hey!" Sakura couldn't help but remark. "Just hold it for a minute. Can't you see I'm fixing my bed?" Shaoran replied. "I would if you didn't throw these pillows at me." Sakura answered as she held on to the pillows. "You know what, I liked you better when you still hadn't recovered your memory. You were so much less annoying than you are now." Shaoran commented. Sakura then threw the pillows back at him. Shaoran got them and continued what he was doing. "I'd take that as a compliment." Sakura answered.

"What has gotten into you?" Shaoran couldn't help but ask as he finally turned towards her. The sun had already risen and the morning rays filled the room. "What do you mean 'what has gotten into me?' What has gotten into you? You wouldn't even talk to me for this long. Don't think I haven't noticed." Sakura answered as she smiled at him. Shaoran just looked back at her for a while. Sakura just said nothing but continued to wait for his reply. Shaoran actually didn't find the right words to say.

Then came a knock on the door. Both turned to see who it was. It was Mei. "come on you two. Mom said breakfast is ready. Help me wake the others. Oh and (Mei said in Chinese) Xiao Lang, the elders wants to have a word with you." Sakura glanced at him before following Mei outside. She said nothing. Shaoran knew that she had understood. Still, he said nothing as he also left the room and went to meet with the elders.

As Mei and Sakura headed downstairs, Mei said, "So?" "So?" Sakura asked inquiringly. "So, did you have a fight with Shaoran again?" "Why would you say that?" "Nothing really. It just looked that way when I came in." "Oh we were just talking. The usual conversation...as usual, he refuses to answer some questions." "What did you ask him this time?" "The same thing he asked me..." "Which is?" "He asked me what had gotten into me?" Mei couldn't help but laugh. "What?" Sakura said. "What did you do?" "That's just it...nothing..." Sakura then told her everything that happened. Mei just listened, quite amused. When Sakura finished, Mei just laughed. They were entering the kitchen just then.

"Do you mind sharing what's amusing?" Yelan said. "That's also what I want to know, mama..." Sakura replied as Mei continued to laugh. "Good morning, mama." Sakura then said and kissed Yelan. "I hope you don't mind...I quite got used to calling you that." She then said. "My dear, I love you calling me mama." Yelan replied as she smiled at the young girl in front of her. Sakura just smiled back.

Yelan then addressed the two girls, "Please help me set the table." Without another word, the two girls started to set the table. As Sakura fetched the plates, Mei said in Chinese, "Mama, Xiao Lang sure has changed a lot." "Yes, my dear, he has." Yelan replied as they continued to work. "Mama, I think Xiao Lang has become personally attached to his charge." Mei commented. Sakura had already headed back with the plates. She had heard what Mei said.

Sakura didn't react or say anything. She just continued what she was doing and acted as if she was in oblivion to what they're talking about. Yelan glanced at Sakura and smiled. "Yes...I think so too. Ying Fa opened his heart. But we shall see the things yet to come." Yelan replied.

After breakfast, Shaoran tugged Sakura aside and told her that there was something he needed to show her. Shaoran led the way as Sakura followed. "Shaoran, where are we going anyway?" Sakura couldn't help but ask. "I'll tell you when we get there. Just concentrate...you better look carefully where we're passing because next time, I may not be with you to guide you." Shaoran said seriously. Sakura started to fret.

"Shaoran...what are you saying?" She asked, almost afraid to. Shaoran said nothing but just continued to lead the way. Shaoran then pushed a palm leaf aside and revealed an enchanting place. Sakura could see that there was a trap door hidden among bushes that Shaoran also pushed aside. They were at a cliff that overlooked a thick forest below and a river not far off.

"This trap door leads to an escape tunnel. It leads to the river down there." Shaoran said. Sakura didn't say anything and only nodded. She wasn't even looking at him. She just looked at the trap door and the scenery beyond. Her look seemed so far away. Shaoran knew what was going inside her head. He knew it wasn't new to her. She had heard things like that before. Shaoran then laid a hand on her shoulder. Sakura turned to him and said nothing. "I am sworn to protect you with my life." "Oh Shaoran..." Sakura said, almost pleading. But Shaoran stopped her. "Sakura, I am no fool. I know that I won't be able to protect you always. You have my word that I would give my very best to guard you to make sure that you're all right. But I have to make sure that you know this to minimize the risk." He explained.

Sakura then placed a hand over his. She could see in his eyes all the comfort and love she never saw in him before. "Shaoran, I understand. But don't talk as if this is the end." She told him. She then smiled and added, "Do you think I'm crazy enough to serve my head to whoever wants me dead on a silver platter?" Shaoran grinned and replied, "Uh...yes." "Funny. I'm serious. I'm still alive because I still have things to do in this world. If not, I should have died ages ago. You said you didn't trust me...I'm asking you now...trust in me as I trust in you. I'm not just some defenseless little girl." Sakura said.

"I trust you, Sakura." She was taken aback a little. "But if you ever tell anyone I said that, I'd completely deny it." He then added. Sakura just grinned and nodded. "Don't worry, Shaoran. I know how terrified you are in revealing your soft side. I won't tell anyone...promise." Sakura replied. "I'm not terrified in revealing my soft side!" Shaoran defended. "Prove it!" Sakura challenged.

"Alright! I take your challenge." He said. "You could start by telling me why you suddenly show your concerns about me when you treated me like a plague before." "Well, it's because..." "It's because...?" Sakura urged on. "It's because...I get what you're doing. I get it." Shaoran replied with a devilish grin. Sakura was taken aback. "You like me, don't you?" Shaoran teased. Sakura just smiled. It took her a moment to comprehend what he was saying. "Me? Like you? In your dreams, Shaoran, in your dreams..." "You don't have to hide it from me, Sakura. I think we're both mature enough to understand."

"If this were an alternate universe, I would say yes. But hello! Snap back into reality for a minute!" "Come on, Sakura. You're the worst liar I've ever seen. You can't hide anything from me." "Get a girl friend, Shaoran because believe me, you've lost it. I think you're the one who likes me." "Oh, don't flatter yourself, Sakura." "Then how do you explain your attitude and your actions?"

Shaoran found himself unable to answer. "I knew it." Sakura said triumphantly. "Alright, alright. I like you..." He finally said. "What?" She replied, somewhat dumbfounded. "I like you, Sakura. I like you a lot. There, satisfied?" "Shaoran, I was only kidding...but...seriously?" Shaoran then took both her hands and slowly pulled her closer to him. "Yes." He replied.

"I don't know what it takes to get it through that thick head of yours...but yes..." He then added. Sakura then rested her forehead on his broad chest. She closed her eyes. She could hear his heart beating in the awkward silence that followed. "Sakura..." Shaoran said to break the silence. "Why, Shaoran? Why?" She said in a soft voice. 'Oh no!' Shaoran thought. "Sakura, I-"He never got the chance to finish.

Sakura then stepped back and looked at him." You idiot!' Shaoran was both speechless and dumbfounded. "What took you so long?" Sakura then said. Shaoran was taken aback. He didn't know what to say. It took a short while to take in what Sakura said. "When I realized how I really felt about you, I was afraid what you'd say. A part of me hoped...and now..." She said. Shaoran then placed a finger in her lips to silence her. "I understand. You don't have to say it." He said. Sakura just let herself fall in his warm embrace. They stayed that way for a while before finally heading back.

When they neared the house, Shaoran felt something suspicious happening. He extended his arm to stop Sakura from getting closer. He knew that the place where she was standing hid her from view. Sakura was about to ask what was the matter but Shaoran motioned her to be quiet. It was uncomfortably silent. After a few seconds, they then saw armed men running about. Shaoran bent a little and so did Sakura.

But out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw the man she had seen last night...the man she knew whom attacked her months earlier. He seemed to be aiming his gun towards Shaoran.

Shaoran didn't seem to notice because he was more concerned about a couple of men roaming about. Sakura feared the worst. She knew that the man was going to fire the gun. "Watch out!" Sakura said as she pushed Shaoran aside when the gun went off. They fell to the ground. Without another word, Shaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and they started to flee. They could hear that the men were following them.

Shaoran then took a sharp turn and roughly pulled Sakura in. He then placed a hand over her mouth. They were in a thick bush. Once Shaoran was confident that the men had gone, Shaoran let go of Sakura. They were still silent. Shaoran gently grabbed Sakura's hand and he led her to some distance after.

After running for some time, they reached a clearing. Shaoran then turned to Sakura. "Are you alright?" He asked. She was about to answer when two people suddenly came to view. Shaoran quickly turned to them and hid Sakura at his back. But after a moment, he eased when he recognized Touya and Yukito.

"Thank goodness. We were looking for you." Yukito said. "Are you alright, Sakura?" Shaoran just asked again. Sakura just held on to his arm. "Give me a minute." She just said. She seemed out of breath. But Shaoran could feel that it was something more than that. He glanced back and quickly let Sakura kneel. He then tore his sleeve and wrapped it at Sakura's other arm. It was bleeding from the gun shot wound she received. Touya quickly looked at it. "What happened? You were suppose to protect her." He said and glared at Shaoran. "It's my fault, Onii-chan. Don't blame Shaoran because he didn't do anything wrong. Besides, it's just a scratch and I'll be ok." Sakura quickly said. As Shaoran and Touya fixed her wound, she said, "What are we going to do now?"

"First, we must get you out of here. It's too dangerous." Touya said. "No I don't think so." Sakura replied. "This is not the time to object. Your stubbornness would just have to wait." Shaoran said. "Listen to me for once, will you? I know what I'm doing. I also know your concerns but please trust me on this one. Grandfather told me that this moment would come and told me what I must do. I will do it whether you will help me or not." She persisted.

Shaoran could feel Sakura's aura grow stronger. "Touya, you know how hard it is to stop her once she sets her mind on something. I have a feeling that she's right this time." Yukito said. "Yeah Kinomoto. I also feel the same thing." Shaoran added. Touya just took a deep breath and nodded. Sakura just smiled. "We better get moving. They might find us here if we stay here longer." Shaoran said. Sakura just held his arm and said, "Not so fast. Now it's my turn. Before we go in, I just want to tell you three to just go with the flow of things. Remember that what you're seeing is not what it seems. Got it?" She then stood.

"What exactly do you mean? What are you planning to do now?" Touya asked. He knew his sister well and he knew that certain look and tone she gave them. Sakura stopped and looked at them. She then gave them a big smile and answered, "Let's just say it's about time to give them a taste of their own medicine. Besides, I'm sure Mr. Sinji will like it a lot." "How did you know it was him?" Yukito asked. Sakura then took out the pendant the Magistrate gave her about a year before, just about the time it all started.

"Onii-chan, I don't have the same ability as you. You can see and talk with mother freely. Also, with that gift of yours, you used it to scare me out of my wits. With what grandfather gave me, I sort of felt what you did. Yukito-san, I know your secret now and Shaoran, I understand the magic now. It took me awhile guys so I got myself into this trouble. Now it's time to get myself and you guys out of it." Sakura explained.

As things started to unfold, they were caught and brought to a room where the others were kept. There were armed men everywhere and Sakura was isolated in one side of the room while the others were on another. Sakura found herself handcuffed. She said nothing. It seemed that the women and Lein were put to sleep. Touya, Yukito and Shaoran weren't. They couldn't do anything as because there were too many men there guarding them. Besides, Sakura was far from them and they won't be able to guard her if anything happened.

"Where are those two detectives?" Touya whispered so only Shaoran and Yukito would hear. "I was wondering that myself." Yukito replied. "What two detectives? Don't tell me those two who came to the hospital?" Shaoran said. "Exactly. They're here somewhere." Touya said. "What do we do now?" Yukito then said.

Just then Minamoto Sinji entered the room and went straight to Sakura. She just smiled back at him. He then slapped her across the face. The three bound men reacted violently but were stopped by Minamoto's men. Sakura just recomposed herself without really taking away the smile. "It's nice to see you again too, Sinji-san." She said. Minamoto then started to say things about his rage and his anger towards her.

"Um, could you take off these handcuffs?" Sakura asked innocently. "No." Minamoto replied. Sakura just smiled again and said, "I guess not..." "Now what is she up to?" Shaoran asked. "I have no idea." Touya remarked quite confused too why Sakura would do such a thing. "She's your sister Kinomoto. You should at least know what she's planning." Shaoran then said. "Quit it you two. We can't do anything anyway. Just stay cool. It won't help getting on each other's nerves." Yukito then said.

Sakura then tried it again and again and again until Minamoto got really pissed and approached her and grabbed her. Sakura just smiled. "You did a very terrible thing of upsetting me, little girl. Now it's time for you to pay." He said. "With what? I don't have money with me?" Shaoran, Touya and Yukito couldn't help but be dumbfounded. What was she doing? It was not the time to insult their captors. "Mocking me only makes it worse. You shall soon find out what I do with troublesome people like you." Minamoto said.

Sakura then caught his arm and handcuffed them. She unsheathed his knife and aimed it at his throat. She then smiled and said, "As much as I'd like to stay and watch, I don't think I can make it. I have other things to attend to." It took a while before Minamoto realized what had happened. "Grandfather taught me that trick once. He told me that it would come in handy someday." She then said and lowered the knife and started to walk away towards Touya and the others.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me! Don't forget that you're still surrounded and that I can order you to be killed." Minamoto said. Suddenly their surroundings changed. Touya, Shaoran and Yukito then saw that they weren't bound and that there were no men aside from them in that room. "I told you that things aren't what they seemed." Sakura said as she came to them.

She then turned back to Minamoto. Sakura said, "I gave you a chance to repent but you threw it away. Your fate is no longer in my hands. I tried to spare you but you chose this path. Now you shall see where your hatred and anger leads you." She then turned to the detectives who were standing by the door, "I guess it's up to you now." They just nodded and apprehended Minamoto.

As he was being led away, Touya said, "You mean to say that we weren't guarded or tied up from the beginning?" "No." Sakura just replied. "What? You could have at least told us that." Shaoran said angrily. "If I did, then it wouldn't have worked. I already told you that nothing seemed but as they are. Besides, the greatest strategy is letting your opponent think that he has overcome you and that he has an upper hand before making your final strike. Grandfather taught me that too." She explained.

"Where are the others?" Yukito asked. "Safe outside...injured but safe." Sakura answered as they left the room. They then saw Minamoto's men. They were all unconscious. "Don't worry. I just put them to sleep with a simple powder. They'll be fine once they wake up." Sakura said. Without another word, Touya made his way to the injured and started to treat them.

"You did well, Sakura." Yukito commented. "No, Yukito-san. We did well." Sakura corrected. She then smiled. After a few days, everything seemed to be going back to normal. Sakura was already allowed to go home. She had missed her father and grandfather so much. It was a tearful sight. Her grandfather finally retired and Sakura came into the position. A party was held at their home one night. When the night seemed to be over, Sakura headed to the balcony and looked at the stars.

She had gone through a lot. She didn't expect to see herself in that position. If someone had told her that she would be a year before, she wouldn't have believed them. "Do you still want to know what a home is like?" Shaoran suddenly said as he joined her. Sakura just smiled. She remembered asking him that at the hospital. "No...you already showed me that both when I still couldn't remember anything and when I found out who I really am." Shaoran just smiled. They looked at each other's eyes for a while before finally sharing a sweet kiss.

Alas, the nightmare of the dream was over and reality proved to be sweeter than the dream ever was.

THE END

Well, I know that this isn't much but I did my best. If there are still errors in it, I apologize. But anyway, thanks for reading my story. It may not reach your standards, I know that, but I do hope that somehow it appealed to your heart. Please send in your reviews because I would really like to know what you think about it. It was fun while it lasted and I really, really want to thank you for sharing your time with me. I hope that you'll support my other fics as well. Thank you so much!

Michiko


End file.
